She Couldn't Believe It
by LadyStiff
Summary: Hermione had always wanted Charlie. What happens when Charlie looks at Hermione with new eyes. Will she be able to hang onto the sexy dragon tamer? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Charlie didn't know when it happened, but he couldn't stop staring at Hermione. Sure, he hasn't seen her in the three years, but how was it possible for someone to change so much.

He didn't even mean in appearance, although that was greatly altered also, no, he meant that her whole demeanor had changed. Gone was the shy girl who had her face always stuck in a book. She seemed more alluring now, more confident in her own sexuality, probably very aware of how she affected everyone around her.

Charlie knew that back in the day, Hermione had had a bit of a thing for him. He had felt her eyes follow him everywhere he went, and it had made him feel extremely uncomfortable. It was so ironic, that now Charlie craved those eyes on him so badly. They had only met his once when she had politely greeted him from across the table.

All the Weasley's had shown up for a family dinner, which was unusual as some members didn't even live in the country.

Hermione was the only "child" living in The Burrow. Molly had refused to let her live alone after her parents had both died in a horrendous car accident a few months ago. Hermione was still grieving and was thankful she could have Molly's motherly arms around her when she was feeling a bit down.

Thanks to the chaos that always followed when the entire Weasley family was together, Molly had only managed to get supper on the table at ten o'clock, and that was when a very drunk Hermione stumbled in to the Kitchen, giggling softly.

She stopped dead when ten pairs of eyes settled on her.

Hermione shrugged and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, my superior at the bank insisted on have a meeting at the Leaky Cauldron, and you know goblins, if you don't match them drink for drink, they get all offended."

She walked a few more steps in, trying not to sway too badly. "Oh, hello everyone!"

Everyone started laughing, but not Charlie. He was too busy trying to get his jaw off the floor. Hermione had obviously gone to change clothes before going to the Leaky Cauldron, because if those were the clothes she wore to work, all the goblins at Gringotts were sure to get a heart attack.

She was wearing muggle clothes; skinny jeans, black corset top thing that pushed her breasts up and strappy high heels. Her hair was darker than he remembered, less mouse brown and more of a chocolate brown, it was hanging, straight as a ruler down her back, stopping at her waist.

Her eyes were the same though, he pondered, brown but with gold near her pupils. These eyes were lined black, bringing out the color. Her eyelashes were so long, they nearly touched her beautifully winged eyebrows.

"Charlie?" His glazed eyes moved stupidly to his mothers. "Charlie! Are you listening to me?" She practically yelled at him. He shook his head out of his daze and wanted to kick himself. He must have looked like such a tool just sitting there staring at Hermione.

"I am listening, mother."

"What did I say then?"

Charlie sighed to himself, stumped.

"I don't know."

"Hmmph," Molly scoffed, "then why did you say you were?"

He could hear Fred and George snickering. He was going to kill them.

"Mum, I have a lot on my mind, alright?"

"No, it isn't alright. Why were you staring at Hermione?"

Charlie groaned, oh no, now he was in for it. She was definitely not going to let this go and worse, now the whole table was snorting under their breath. He quickly glanced at Hermione, she was staring at the roof, pretending she had no idea what was going on.

Smart girl.

"Was I?

"You know you were, Charlie Weasley!"

"Mum, you're mental." He said exasperated, "I was staring into space, how am I supposed to help where I look?"

"Hmmph," She grunted again, conceding he hoped, "Well, do so from now on or you will give me the wrong idea!"

Charlie rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh no, not that, anything but the wrong idea!"

"You mind your manners, young man. I am still your mother!" Molly always said that to her kids when she lost an argument.

"Yes ma'am!" Charlie saluted.

"As I was saying, how long are you planning on staying?"

"Two weeks?" He said uncertain, unsure of his mother's mood.

"No," Molly said, "Hermione's birthday is in three weeks and I expect the whole family to make it to the party I'm going to organize."

She gave the whole family in question "that" look which dared them to defy her and they all murmured their consent.

Molly nodded, satisfied.

Hermione looked at Molly and said softly, "Thanks Molly. You really don't have to but it's good to be included in a big family." Everyone muttered their fondness for her and Harry, who was sitting next to her, patted her on the arm.

"That's perfectly alright, my dear," Molly said, tearing up, "You know you're like a daughter to me."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh brother," and had to duck as three sets of hands coming for his head.

Hermione giggled, still a bit tipsy. She caught Charlie's eye finally and smiled. Charlie felt his chest tighten, not to mention his nether regions. He cleared his throat and smiled back, shifting in his chair uncomfortably.

The meal went quite smoothly after that, if you consider it smooth for one of Fred's fireworks to go off in his pocket, but then again, there was always something happening around the twins.

Hermione was still swaying slightly in her seat and kept throwing glances at Charlie to see if he was noticing her. She thought she was succeeding when Molly demanded to know why he was staring at her, but he had had a valid excuse. Didn't she do the same thing when she was deep in thought? Besides, he hadn't looked at her since.

Bleak at the thought, that she was just as unnoticeable to him as she had been all those years ago, she frowned into her pudding moodily.

She glanced up quickly when she heard his deep baritone, for her ears only.

"Is there something wrong with your pudding, Hermione?"

"No, no. It's fine. I don't think I'm hungry anymore anyway."

She was trying to avoid looking directly into his eyes, but she kept getting drawn in by his green eyes. Damn he was sexy.

Hermione had had a crush on Charlie Weasley the minute she saw him. She had always had a thing about a broad physique and she had many times seen him shirtless when he went swimming with his brothers. Broad chest, muscled pectorals, washboard abs and not to mention those arms, rippled with muscle. One of her favorite fantasies was of him, dragging her into those arms, where he would only let go once she was completely satisfied.

She rubbed her thighs together under the table in delight.

She slowly came back to reality and focused on Charlie's face. He was leaning forward across the table slightly and his eyes were fixed on her face intently.

"Tell me what you were thinking about, 'Mione." He said seductively, softly.

Hermione blushed deeply, shaking her head slightly at him.

He leaned back again, not taking his eyes off of her.

When everyone had finished their dessert, she stood abruptly.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'm still feeling a bit dizzy."

Molly just glanced up, barely listening. "Yes dear."

Hermione kicked off her heels at the door and made her escape.

Once she was clear of the door, she made a run for it. She didn't stop until she was behind a massive oak across the field.

Hermione leaned back against the tree, closing her eyes and gave a great sigh. She felt lightness in her tummy and a throbbing between her legs that only meant one thing. How was she supposed to keep her feelings to herself when just the sight of Charlie made her want to jump him?

She was trying to calm down and think about other things but Charlie's image kept popping up in her head.

She started rubbing her thighs together again, imagining Charlie touching her. Hermione started sneaking her hand down her stomach, widening her legs a bit. She undid her belt buckle and popped the top button of her jeans.

In her head, Charlie was pushing her against this very tree and his hand was cupping her roughly through her jeans. The real Hermione had now pushed her hand under her panties and with her middle finger, started stroking her nub. It was slipping over it easily, as she had already soaked her panties through back at the table.

She was moaning softly and began thrusting her hips to the rhythm of her hand. It usually took her awhile to reach her completion but she was definitely feeling really aroused. Hermione had just gotten her fingers over the perfect spot when she sensed a presence in front of her… and looked right up into Charlie's beautiful blue eyes, not six inches away from hers, and gasped.

.

Charlie watched Hermione leave out the back door and wanted so badly to follow her. He waited five minutes and sneaked off when he knew no one was paying attention, which was usually when his family was in the middle of an argument.

He felt the night air on his face and started scanning the garden for Hermione. She was nowhere to be seen.

Should he look around the immediate garden or should he look past the boundaries?

Charlie walked out the small gate and began walking towards the middle of the field. He passed the large oak about ten meters away, when he abruptly stopped. Was that a moan?

He glanced toward the shadows of the oak and saw movement. He started inching closer and he saw glowing skin against the faint moonshine coming through the gaps of the tree.

When Charlie was about five meters away, he froze in place.

There was Hermione, leaning against the tree with her head thrown back, her hand down the front of her jeans and it was very obvious what she was doing.

Her hips were thrusting gently and she was breathing hard. She would hold her breath only to exhale with a loud whoosh, and he knew she was trying to get the rhythm exactly right in order to bring her to ecstasy. It was the most erotic thing Charlie had ever seen in his life and he felt his pants tighten painfully.

Was it because of him that she was out here playing with herself. Well, he was damn well going to find out.

Charlie walked over to her, trying to make noise to alert her to his presence, but she didn't even open her eyes.

They were now toe to toe and Charlie fought himself not to touch her, he kept just staring at her face, mesmerized.

Hermione seemed to sense him because her head came up and her eyes snapped open. She let out a gasp and started to turn red.

"Tell me who you're thinking about, 'Mione."

Her lips parted and her eyes stared deeply into his for a few long moments.

"You," She whispered.

"Good." He stated calmly before he swooped down to claim her lips.

They fit perfectly together, as he nibbled on her bottom lip and sucked on her tongue. Hermione couldn't believe this was happening, she had dreamed about this countless time but damn, was reality so much better. It seemed to really hit her then and all she wanted to do was touch him all over, feel every part of him.

Charlie felt Hermione pull her hand out of her pants and he caught it, bringing her wet fingers to his face and inhaling her scent. He then popped each finger into his mouth, licking it clean of her essence. She gasped at the sensation.

He release her hand and began to kiss, lick and bite along her jaw, nipping at her earlobe and kissing and sucking his way down the column of her throat.

Hermione was in the mean time pushing her hands under his t-shirt, desperately wanting to feel hot skin under her finger tips. She felt each ridge of his abdomen, going further up over the slope of his pecs. She felt for his nipples and lightly ran a finger nail over it, causing Charlie to hiss in pleasure, distracting him from his ministrations.

She pulled back and took the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head, leaning back to better view him and she felt a delicious pull between her thighs.

"God, you're so beautiful." She gasped.

He was standing straight and tall, looking down at her with hooded eyes, hands on her hips.

She couldn't help herself; all she wanted to do was taste him. Running her hand down his stomach again, she looked on in fascination when she saw it ripple. She leaned forward and ran her tongue over his nipple, while her other hand was pinching his other one, oh so gently.

Charlie exhaled loudly running his hands up and down her sides, his head thrown back in delirium. Hermione was starting to kissing down his belly, following the intriguing line of hair going form his navel and disappearing into his pants.

She started undoing his buckle, when his hand shot out to stop her. She looked up at him enquiringly.

He never said a word, just went for her corset top, battling to remove it before finally finding a zip at the back. He unzipped it slowly savouring the sight of the material coming looser and looser, until it fluttered to the ground, and a sharp intake of breath was heard from Charlie.

He ran his hands up her ribs and gently cupped her breasts with his thumb and forefinger, pushing them up so her nipples were tilted at the perfect angle for his mouth to descend.

Running his tongue around the areola, he was careful to not let any part of her nipple come near his tongue. She moaned and grabbed handfuls of his hair, demanding that he stop teasing her. She could feel him smile against her and that was when he brought his teeth into play, carefully rolling it around her nipple and soothing it with his tongue. Charlie finally closed his lips around it and sucked hard, causing Hermione's to buck her hips involuntarily into his

Charlie gave her nipple a sweet departing kiss, before giving her other nipple the same attention.

He began kissing his way down her flat tummy, taking each side of her jeans and panties in his hands and easing them slowly down her hips and legs. She still had his hair in her hands and used his head for balance, while she kicked her jeans off completely.

He was kissing her pubic bone, then skipping the part of her that needed the most attention completely, he licked his way along each of her inner thighs.

"Don't tease me," she moaned, gripping his hair even tighter.

Charlie slowly came back to her centre and blew hot air onto her, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Her stance widened and he stroked a finger over her slit, making her moan loudly and lean back against the tree again.

He brought a forearm under one knee, bringing it up so it could rest over his shoulder, widening her even more. He parted her lovingly and inhaled her scent, starting to rub her clit gently with his thumb, making her sigh. He did this for some time, flicking it from side to side, enjoying the sounds she made.

He then replaced his thumb with his tongue, altering between lapping at her, to making his tongue sharp and flicking her clit fast.

When she was moaning and thrusting her hips gently into his mouth, he held her still with one hand on her hip and his other hand came up to thrust a finger inside her. She thrashed for a second, held still by his strong hand while he kept the same rhythm. He squeezed another finger into her, his palm facing toward him, bending his fingers into a come-hither fashion and started rubbing his fingers against her front walls. She was moaning loudly now in a constant stream, Charlie not stopping even for a second.

The minute she started thrashing wildly, pumping her hips and rolling her head against the tree trunk in almost ecstasy, he stopped and stood up.

Hermione gasped in outrage and Charlie smirked at the look on her face, while he was undoing the button on his jeans.

"I'm not going to leave you unsatisfied, baby," he said softly, "I just need to feel your first orgasm around my cock."

He shoved his pants down, catching his briefs along the way.

Hermione gasped at the size of him. God, it was perfect, long and thick and she had never wanted anything so badly in her life.

He lifted her against him and she wrapped her legs around his waist with the tree at her back. His forearm was supporting her weight under her bottom, as his other hand grasped the base of his cock. He brought it to her entrance, which was wet with her cream and his saliva, and gently pushed the head in.

"So tight, baby, so tight." He gasped, as his breath let out with a load exhale.

He got another inch in and pulled out slightly, then pushing in again, deeper. Easing out slowly again, nearly coming out before swiftly embedding himself to the hilt, feeling her stretch around him.

Charlie stayed still like that for a few moments, gritting his teeth while Hermione got used to his girth. When he felt her hips moving for more, he began fucking her with a pace so languished, Hermione thought she had died and gone to hell. He let her experience his entire length, pulling out slowly so only the tip was in her, then tilting his hips slightly when he pushed back in, so his cock would drag across her clit and inner walls, again and again. He kept this up for a long time, squeezing her buttock in both his hands as his thighs straining every time he thrust.

All this time, Charlie never took his eyes off her face.

Hermione was panting and moaning, head thrown back in pleasure and concentration. He knew she was afraid to move in case she lost the sensation of his beautiful fucking, as her breathing became shorter and faster, her nails digging into his shoulders.

She cried out suddenly and he felt her inner muscles flutter around him and then clamping down on his cock so, his knees nearly buckled. Locking them together, he kept thrusting through her clenching muscles, determined not to come just yet.

It seemed to go on for minutes, as she kept moaning and clenching and when she finally collapsed in his arms, he was still rock hard inside of her.

He had stopped, waiting for her to recover and to be quite honest, waiting for his control to come firmly back in place. He had never felt such a perfect cunt around him in his whole life.

When her eyes fluttered open, they widened in surprise when she felt him still inside of her and Charlie grinned at her cockily.

"It's not over yet, love. I'm going to make you come again." She groaned in lust and attacked his mouth again.

Charlie laid her down in the soft grass and watched as his cock emerged from her slowly, until he was out. He bent her knees, pushing them together so her legs were closed. He placed her shins against his chest and pushed her thighs against her breasts. Placing his cock at her entrance, he pushed through her tight muscles, made tighter from her position, until he was fully in to the hilt. Pulling out slowly, just to feel it again, he thrust into her much faster until his balls bounced against her bum.

Where there first position was slow and easy, this coupling was fast and out of control. Hermione could already feel her orgasm building up, thanks to her closed legs, building a delicious friction.

She was moaning, completely at Charlie's mercy as he continued the frenzied pace which soon had her clenching around him again. Charlie groaned at the restraint but kept pumping into her.

The minute he felt her tremors begin to recede, he let himself go completely. Thrusting wildly into her, muttering a spell and spilling his seed deep inside of her, pumping and pumping until there was nothing left.

He fell on top of her, lazy and replete.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione looked down at the dark red head nestled on her stomach and felt butterflies. It had actually happened, she couldn't believe it.

She ran her fingers through his hair, which was slightly damp with perspiration, and felt Charlie rumble something against her. He looked up at her, resting his chin on her diaphragm and gave her a charming smile.

'You were amazing, Hermione.'

Hermione smiled ruefully, 'Well, you know, I didn't do much. You did all the work.'

Placing a gentle kiss on the glowing skin under her chin, he stated, 'I can definitely say for certain, that it was my pleasure.'

Hermione brushed his hair with her fingers again and made to get up, when Charlie took her by the hips, and rolled onto his back. She was sprawled on top of him, looking down into his laughing eyes.

'I'm not quite ready to let you go.' He chuckled.

Hermione sighed, perfectly happy with that. Besides the tips of her nipples were rubbing deliciously against the hair on his chest. She felt his hands tighten on her.

'Don't look at me like that.' He groaned.

'Like what?' Hermione said, startled.

'Like you want to devour me, or something. It's the same look you had on your face at the table.' He growled playfully, nipping at her neck, 'Carry on like that and I will have to take advantage of you.'

Hermione giggled, but shook her head.

'Maybe later.'

'Hmm, maybe now.' He was kissing his way down her chest, hand sliding down to squeeze her buttocks.

Hermione moaned. 'I can't right now. You need to give me a chance to recover.'

He looked up into her face, 'Why, what's wrong?'

Hermione blushed, but explained herself, 'I want to, but I'm a tiny bit sore. I haven't had anyone as large as you.' She knew that statement was going to blow his head up, but so what, it was true.

As she suspected he grinned smugly, 'Should I apologize for it?' Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't answer. She was definitely not going to give him the satisfaction. Well, not that kind of satisfaction anyway.

'Look, Charlie, we better get going. We've been out here for a long time.' Charlie sighed, but when Hermione tried to get up again, he didn't try to stop her.

When Hermione stood up, Charlie couldn't help but stare. What the hell had that girl done to get such a rocking body? He couldn't wait for the opportunity to explore it at his leisure.

She was pulling up her skinny jeans, feeling a tad sticky. She didn't really mind, she had never had such good sex in her entire life.

Charlie came up behind her, still naked, and gave her a soft kiss on her neck. He couldn't resist caressing her breasts gently, and Hermione moaned, leaning back into him. She could feel him hard at the back of her, and she was just going to tell him that she didn't care if she was still tender, that she wanted him, when he bent down to retrieve her top. He closed it around her front, and zipped up the back for her. She sighed; she might just have to sneak into his room tonight.

She turned to face him, pulling him down by his neck and softly kissed his mouth.

'Do I look presentable?' She asked him shyly.

'You definitely don't. You look positively indecent.' He leered at her, 'You will pass muster with the family though, if they're still here.'

'Thanks. Wait ten minutes and follow me.' She kissed him again, and turned to go. Charlie watched her hips sway as she walked away, and thought it would take more than ten minutes for his erection to go away. Maybe a dip in the family's pond will help him.

Hermione walked into the kitchen expecting the whole family to look at her with accusing and knowing eyes, but she was surprised to find that there was no one there. She glance at her wrist watch and realized it was past midnight, and that everyone would have already gone to their respective homes. Had they wondered where she had gone? Did they realise that Charlie had been gone at the same time, and had put two and two together?

She shrugged, not really caring. What she needed right now was a hot shower, and to reminisce about what had happened. She gave a delicious shiver at just the thought of what had happened at the family oak.

She hopped into the shower, and started thinking about the repercussions. She really liked Charlie but, if she were to listen to the family gossip, Charlie was a bit of a player. He had never had a steady girlfriend and according to Molly had a troupe of hussies (Molly's words) at his beck and call, even here in England. And, according to Fred and George, they were all very beautiful. How was she to compete with that? Sure she wasn't ugly, had in fact filled out nicely but she wasn't a renown beauty.

Hermione wanted Charlie more than anything. She didn't just want him to think of her as another one of his women; she wanted him to want her so badly, that he never wanted to let her go.

Hermione was a smart girl; surely she could come up with some plan to make him fall in love with her. He obviously wanted her sexually; she just needed to work on it from there.

She had just finished brushing her teeth and was walking down the hall, when she stopped at the door across from hers. She knew this was the room he was using, because she had seen his bags there earlier on today. She was contemplating knocking, but decided against it. There was one sure fire way to scare off a man, and that was too seem too eager. She was going to let him come after her, but that didn't mean she couldn't act provocatively. She was going to make him go insane with wanting her.

She smiled and walked into her bedroom, changed into a baggy t-shirt, knickers, and nothing else. She climbed into bed and turned out the light.

After Charlie had a quick dip in the pond, he slipped on his jeans, and hung his t-shirt over his fore arm. So what if his family were still there; they would just assume he went for a quick swim and didn't get into any funny business with Hermione. He definitely didn't want anyone knowing about Hermione and him. They would probably go mental at the thought of him "disgracing" there golden girl and expect some sort of commitment—that just wasn't him. It wasn't as if he was using her; they were using each other. With that revelation firmly in place, he walked into the kitchen, not surprised to find it empty. He climbed the stairs passing the bathroom, on his way to his bedroom. Actually it was Percy's bedroom; he had found out that Hermione had commandeered his old room for herself. He could hear the shower running and he was very tempted to go in and join her. He was distracted by the image of him pressing her up against the cold shower tiles, when he snapped back to reality, and remembered he would have to take it easy on her until she was ready.

He sighed and walked into his bedroom, waiting for Hermione to finish.

Charlie heard the shower stop, and held his breath. He was pretty sure she was going to come in here, they all came to him eventually for nightly cuddles. He heard footsteps come toward the door and before he could get a seductive smile on his lips, it was replaced by a frown. He heard the door opposite him open and close, then just silence.

Okay, she was just getting changed before she would come to him. He was just going for a quick shower and when he came back he would find her across his bed, in a seductive position. Charlie could picture it only too well, and smiled again, confidence back and proceeded with his plan.

Charlie was remarkable quick in the shower, eager to get back to his room but when he opened his door , he found the room empty.

He blinked in surprise but dressed and climbed into bed. He waited ten minutes, and then twenty, when he looked at his watch it was already forty minutes later, Charlie grinned ruefully at his arrogance. But come on, when did a woman ever do something he didn't expect. He should have known Hermione would be different though. Charlie had never been with someone as smart as her before, he tended to stay away from that sort.

Charlie got out of bed, deciding to go to her. He wanted her soft form against him.

He tip-toed to her door, closing it behind him. He felt for the bed, touching her hip. Charlie felt Hermione's small hand grip his wrist, drawing him under the covers to lie next to her. Facing him, she slung a leg over his hip and felt he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, her head resting on his bare chest. Hermione's hand started toying with the hair by his navel, then running her fingers up his chest to lazily circle his nipple.

'You going to finish what you started there, love?' She could feel his erection against her thigh and smiled.

'Hmm,' she murmured sleepily, pretending not to hear. Hermione proceeded to the other nipple, tweaking and rubbing it lightly. She felt his chest rumble and she tickled her way down his stomach again, stroking the hair by his navel again, until she got to the hem of the material of his pyjama pants. Hermione slipped her hand under the elastic and grasped the base of his penis, she felt him groan as his hips arched up. She pulled him out of his pyjama pants, and watched it spring free. Wow, he was huge, and she wondered how it had fit in her in the first place.

Hermione scooted down the bed, squeezing her hand tightly and started pumping her fist up and down slowly. Glancing up at Charlie, she saw him staring at her intently with half closed eyes and parted lips, his tongue darted out to wet them. It made her inner muscles flex sharply and she felt herself getting wet again. Hermione then straddled his shins, licking her lips; she circled the head of his cock with her mouth, giving the slit a lick. She felt Charlie's hands come quickly to her hair, moaning loudly and she gave the base another squeeze and let her lips sink down as far as she could. She came back up sucking, her hand followed, before giving the gland by the head of his cock a strong flick of her tongue, then sinking down on him again. She did it again and again, not stopping, and really enjoying the sounds he was making.

'You're so good, Hermione, don't stop.' He squeezed her hair gently in his hands, trying to increase the pace, but Hermione wouldn't have any of it—she was going to make it last.

Her clit was throbbing and she needed some kind of relief, but she didn't want to stop sucking him.

Hermione widened her legs, slipping down so she was straddling one of his shins, starting to rub herself against it, the hair making the friction all the more intense. Charlie groaned at this, loving what she was doing. He shifted his leg so the angle was better for her.

'Gonna come, baby.' Charlie expected Hermione to stop and finish him with her hand, but all she did was increase the pace, sucking as hard as she could.

Charlie couldn't help himself, and his orgasm came in a frenzy. She brought the head of his cock to her lips and waited for him to finish, she held his come in her mouth for a moment and making sure he was watching her, swallowed slowly and obviously. Charlie's mouth dropped open and stared at wonder at her, a small groan escaping him, and Hermione couldn't help a satisfied smirk.

'You naughty girl.' Charlie said huskily. 'That was amazing.'

Hermione crawled across him and settled in the same position she had been in before. After a few minutes had passed, Hermione looked into his face and noticed he had passed out. She grinned, thinking it was typical of men, but not minding that much—she was exhausted after her unusual activity today, and with that thought in her mind she fell asleep, warm and content.

.

Hermione woke up with a gasp. She was coming, she was coming so hard. She could see stars behind her eyes.

'Oh, you finally awake, are you?' She heard Charlie chuckle, he was spooning her from behind. They must have changed positions while they were sleeping, and Charlie's hand was fixed firmly between her legs.

Hermione didn't answer, she was still coming apart uncontrollably. When she felt the tremors subside, she felt him at her entrance behind her.

'You ready for me yet, love?' Hermione just moaned and pushed her bum against him. All she wanted was for him to be inside of her again, filling her.

'I'll take that as a yes.' And he pushed gently into her, taking it very slow. Hermione moaned pushing back when he was pushing in; it took some time, but then he was finally embedded in her. Charlie gripped her thigh firmly, pulling her wider, and started to thrust in and out. 'So tight, baby. So fucking tight.' He was at the perfect angle to hit her g-spot and still sensitive from her first orgasm, it only took Charlie's thumb gliding over her clitoris to send her pulsing over that edge again.

Hermione heard him groan against her neck, and felt him spilling inside of her and bit her lip at the feeling of his pumping cock in her as deep as it could go. When they grew still again, Hermione turned her head to kiss him deeply.

'Feel free to wake me up like that anytime.'

She faced forward again, hardly able to keep her eyes open.

Charlie watched her fall asleep, running a gentle finger down her back; he couldn't seem to get enough of her. He had never felt this way about anyone before, this overwhelming lust. Charlie was tempted to wake her up, and do it all again, which was ridiculous. He was perfectly satisfied.

Charlie watched her eyelashes flutter in REM and thought about how they were going to go on. He had three weeks with her; no woman had ever held his attention past a couple of weeks. He would take his fill of her and eventually, like so many before her, she wouldn't be able to keep his attention anymore—he would move on, seeking a new conquest.

Happy with this plan, he cuddled her closer and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlie stretched, completely refreshed, and reached out an arm to draw Hermione in. All he felt was empty sheets and he cracked open an eye to make sure he wasn't mistaken. Nope, she was definitely not in the bed, or even the room.

Charlie put his pyjama pants back on and went downstairs to look for Hermione. He found her sitting alone in the kitchen with her feet on the chair, and her chin resting on her knees. She had an old Quidditch jersey on, and he knew for certain it wasn't his, he frowned at the thought. She had her hands cupped around a mug of coffee on the table.

'Have any more of that?'

Hermione glanced up at him, smiling.

'Morning. Sure, I just brewed a fresh pot, it's on the stove.'

Charlie walked to the stove, and poured himself a cup. He glanced at Hermione again and noticed that she was staring thoughtfully into her cup.

'Where are my folks?'

She looked at him, obviously still in her own world, 'Um, I think they said something about visiting the Shacklebolts.'

Charlie walked up to her, leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her neck. 'You mean we have the whole place to ourselves today?'

Hermione leaned her neck sideways to give him better access. 'Hmm, we do, but I'm not spending the day at home.'

Charlie started trailing a hand up and down her side, 'Do you have anywhere better to be, than stpending the whole day in bed with me?'

Hermione hummed appreciatively but said, 'I had planned to go into the village today.'

'Well, change your plans.' Charlie stated arrogantly and was now grasping the hem of her jersey, beginning to pull it up. Hermione put her coffee down and stopped his hands.

'No,' with that she stood up, already walking up the stairs to go get ready, 'I'm meeting Ginny for lunch.'

'Hermione, it's only nine o'clock. We have plenty of time before lunch time.' He lunged for her, and she squealed as he threw her over his shoulder and smacked her bum playfully. She was laughing hard but she wanted to stick to her plans today—she needed to show him that he needed to work for her attention.

'No, no!' She giggled, 'I want to explore the village; have a croissant and tea and read my book.'

Charlie grumbled good-naturedly, putting her back down on her feet.

'Fine, I'm coming with.'

Hermione turned her back on him, throwing a 'Sure,' over her shoulder and walked away, hiding a secret smile.

.

Charlie held her hand the whole way to the village, not to mention trying to get her behind every tree on the way. Hermione kept scolding him, but he could see she didn't really mean it, as she let him kiss her for a few long minutes before stopping him.

The minute they got close to the village, Charlie dropped her hand.

'What's wrong?'

Charlie shrugged feeling damned awkward, 'Nothing, it's just, I don't really want people to know about us.'

Hermione frowned, 'Why not?'

'Don't get me wrong, Hermione. It's not that I'm ashamed of you. It's just that it's going to get back to my family, and theyare going to think I'm taking advantage of you.'

'Well, are you?'

Charlie looked at her in surprise, 'Of course I'm not.'

'Then why would your family think that?'

Charlie ran a hand through his red hair, mussing it up. 'I sort of have a reputation with women.'

'Yes, well, I've heard.'

'So you must see that they will be on to you too, Hermione. You know my mother; she won't let this go and just let us be.'

Charlie could see Hermione wasn't buying this.

'Charlie, if all you want from me is a fuck, just tell me.' Hermione looked at him, her eyes full of something, but Charlie didn't know what it was. He thought about his answer very carefully, if he told her the truth which was, yes, that was all he wanted, it could go two ways. She would either decide that was enough for her and they would carry on like there were, or she would decide she's better than that (which was absolutely true) and tell him to piss off.

He kept looking into her eyes and decided that he wasn't ready to let her go yet, and he couldn't risk the truth.

'No, Hermione,' He said softly, 'that isn't all I want.'

Hermione smiled at him, stroking her fingers down his arm. 'Alright then, we won't tell your family for a bit, if that's what you want.'

She started walking in front of him, purposefully not taking his hand as they strolled into the village in a rather platonic fashion.

A book shop caught Hermione's eye and she walked through the door, making the bell tinkle. She started browsing the bookshelves, Charlie trailing behind her.

'I don't know why we are even in here.' He stated, examining the books. 'None of these are even moving.'

Hermione laughed softly, 'It will do you good, Charlie Weasley, to brush up on your muggle literature.'

'Oh, and how is that supposed to help me. Do any of these things have anything on dragon injuries?'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'No, but don't you just like to read just because?'

'Nope, never was one for reading.'

'No doubt.'

Charlie threw her a sour look, and continued to peruse the titles. 'Okay, this is boring, which café were you thinking of going to?'

Hermione was barely listening, engrossed as she was in the tomes in front of her. 'The one at the end of the street.'

'I'll meet you there, alright.'

She didn't even look up. 'Hmm...'

Charlie grinned, and left. He didn't know anyone who got so batty over a couple of books, but to be honest, he really liked that about her.

He placed his order and sat down to wait for her. He didn't know how long it usually took for her to pick out something, so he settled down to people watch. Charlie was just observing a mother dragging a small wailing toddler, and grimaced, no thank you, when someone pulled a chair out and sat next to him. He stared into the pure, blue eyes of the beautiful muggle woman who owned the small bed and breakfast in the village. She also happened to be Charlie's occasional lover.

'Charlie.' She breathed, looking deeply into his eyes.

Charlie smiled good-naturedly, and a tiny bit nervously, if he had to be honest. 'Kate, how are you?' Charlie scanned the street casually, hoping not to see Hermione.

'Disappointed. Why didn't you come to me last night? I heard you were back 'cause your raucous brothers were in the pub two nights ago.'

He glanced at her in irritation; Charlie really hated being dictated to. 'I had a family dinner.'

'It's never stopped you before.' Kate trailed a long finger nail down his arm.

Charlie just ignored her, taking a sip of his coffee. Kate noticed this, but didn't mind, he always treated her this way, and it just made her crazier for him.

'Will you come visit me tonight, Charlie?'

Charlie was about to open his mouth to reply, when a shadow fell over him. Hermione was standing over him, a book clutched to her chest, her eyes on his. She turned them now to the woman sitting next to him, her hands all over his arm, caressing his biceps.

The little slut managed to extract a grubby paw, and hold it out to her. 'I'm Kate, and you are?' Hermione just looked down at the hand, noticing how long and perfect her fingernails were. She shook herself out of her daze, extending her own hand to shake Kate's. Hermione couldn't help but notice the difference between them, her fingernails were short and ink stained and she withdrew her hand quickly. When she didn't introduce herself, Charlie spoke up for her.

'This is Hermione; she's a friend of the family.'

Kate smirked nastily, 'Of course. What else would she be?'

Hermione narrowed her eyes, and glared daggers at Charlie and then at Kate. 'Well, I seem to be interrupting, so I'll just be leaving.' She turned on her heals and stalked off.

Hermione had just gotten to the perimeter of the village, when she felt a strong hand wrap around her upper arm, pulling her to a stop. Hermione jerked her arm away, whipping around to confront him. 'Are you sleeping with her?'

Charlie ran a hand through his hair, trying to think of what to say. 'Hermione…'

'Are you?' She whispered.

'I was, but it was the last time I was here, a year ago.'

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, not liking the awful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Charlie took another breath when he saw her. 'There's no reason to act like this, Hermione. I'm not seeing her anymore.'

Hermione looked up at him, and shrugged, mortified at the way she was acting, like some jealous wife. Was there anything guaranteed to chase someone away? But damn it, she _was_ jealous. _Stop this, Hermione, stop this right now._

'Look, let's just forget about this. It's not important anyway.' Hermione sighed.

Charlie knew he should insist on talking about it, but he hated this sort of confrontation. 'There's an awesome clearing back behind those trees. Why don't you go sit there and read your book, I'll go get us some takeaway coffee and food and meet you there.'

Hermione had already started walking in that direction, desperate for some alone time to think. 'Sure, thanks.'

Charlie watched her go, frowning. Merlin, did he need to do some damage control.

He walked back into Ottery St. Catchpole, and went back into the café. He ordered some coffee and croissants, butter, cheese and cream and started walking back, when Kate called out to him.

'Charlie!'

He turned around, and waited for her to catch up. 'What is it, Kate?'

'You didn't answer my question. Are you coming to the B&B tonight?'

Charlie looked at her with hard eyes. 'Kate, I'm not interested. Please, leave me alone.'

Kate scoffed, 'Don't be ridiculous. Of course you are. Is that stupid, little mouse, the reason you're acting this way?

Jeez, she was really making this easy for him. If his hands weren't full, he would have shook the living daylights out of her He decided the only way to make his point was to get into her space, intimidating her with his size. 'I'm warning you now, Kate, one more word and I can promise you, you will regret it. Next time you see me; you better turn 'round and go the opposite direction.'

Kate took an alarmed step back, her eyes going wide. 'Charlie…'

Without another glance, Charlie turned around and walked away.

Charlie found Hermione on her back lying on a blanket she must have conjured. She wasn't reading as he expected to find her, she was looking up at the sky, tracing it with her finger, and her lips were moving. Curious, he snuck in closer, she seemed to be singing softly, and it was so unexpected, he stopped dead, just staring at her. How could he be turned on by something like that? Hermione glanced sideways at him, smiling. She held out a hand, and without thinkinghe stepped forward to take it, lying down next to her. She didn't seem to be angry anymore and he was relieved by it. He didn't blame her for her anger, Kate had been terribly rude to her and he hadn't defended her, not that he had had a chance to.

Hermione then curled her body around his, her head lying on his bicep and continued to look at the clouds (he assumed), although sans the singing.

'You looking at the clouds?' Charlie murmured softly, looking for something to break the silence between them. He couldn't stop looking at her face.

'Yes.'

Charlie glanced up, 'Hmm, very pretty.' He brought his face to hers, and kissed her deeply. When he made to break the kiss, she brought a hand up to stop him, clenching her hand in his hair. The other hand came up to his shoulder and pushed him gently onto his back, climbing up so she was straddling him.

Charlie chuckled, 'Your coffee is going to get cold, Hermione.' But his hands came up to her hips anyway, to grind her hips against his.

'Screw the coffee.'.

'What time you meeting Ginny?'

Hermione gasped sitting up swiftly looking at her watch, 'Oh crap, I'm late.' She rolled off of him and started gathering all her stuff together.

'No, we're late.' Charlie said, looking up at her, he was still on his back with hands behind his neck and his ankles crossed. He was so lazy and delicious looking that she considered ditching Ginny and crawling back on top of him.

'You're coming with?'

'Of course, she is my sister after all.'

.

Ginny was looking at both of them very suspiciously, 'What's up with you two?'

Charlie looked up at Ginny with an innocent expression. Ginny focussed on his face, 'Ah ha! Now I know something is up! That's the same look you give mum everytime you've done something wrong.' Ginny had a very good idea of what was going on. Not once had they touched but Hermione was trying very hard not to look at Charlie, while Charlie wasn't even hiding the looks he was giving her. Oh, Ginny knew that look alright. Harry gave it to her all the time.

Charlie rolled his eyes, but quickly glanced at Hermione. 'You're being ridiculous, Gin.'

Ginny looked at Hermione, who was looking quite uncomfortable. Ginny's mouth parted and she shot a glare at Charlie. 'I might not know you as well as my other brothers, Charlie Weasley, but there's no one who know Hermione better than me. How could you!'

Hermione spoke up now, 'Ginny, we haven't the foggiest as to what you are referring too.'

'How dare you lie to me, Hermione Granger? You guys are shagging!' Charlie was about to open his mouth, but Ginny put up a hand to fall stall the words, 'Do _not_ try denying it!'

Hermione hid her face behind her hands, which had obviously gone very red. 'Can you please keep your voice down, Ginny?' She whispered.

Charlie didn't look at all embarrassed, just leaned back in his chair, crossing his arm. 'If we are, Ginny, it's certainly none of your business.'

'It isn't, is it? I beg to differ. You're going to hurt her, Charlie!'

Hermione looked up, 'Please Ginny, don't.'

Charlie leaned forward again, bringing his hands out to slam gently on the table. 'How dare you, Ginny! Take it back.'

Hermione rolled her eyes at his childish words, and even snorted with laughter.

The two Weasley siblings looked at her, as if she had gone mental. Hermione just laughed harder at their expressions, 'Come on, that was a little funny.'

Charlie and Ginny ignored that turning back on each other. 'I will certainly not take it back. Hermione's liked you for a long time, and what, your just going to leave her in a couple of weeks?'

Hermione gasped and practically yelled her name, '_Ginny_! Stop this, this instant.'

Again they didn't even look at her. Charlie just whispered back to Ginny, 'You mind your own damn business, Ginny!'

The next thing they knew, Hermione scraped her chair back and stalked out of the restaurant. She was really tired of the siblings conversation. They didn't need her there to continue it and she seriously didn't want to hear anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When it as safe to do so, Hermione apparated to the park next to her childhood home. She felt so stupid at that very moment, angrily rubbing away the tears on her face. Sure, she was upset, but really, it was nothing to cry over. She knew the truths that Ginny had had sprouted, and she knew that the odds were that Charlie didn't feel anything for her but lust, but why couldn't Ginny let her pretend for just a bit longer that things might have worked out between them.

Hermione crossed the park and settled onto one of the swings, children were scattered around, screaming and laughing, just as Hermione herself had did at that age; her parents watching on with affection. Sorrow pierced her again at the thought of her parents, she missed them every day. Thank goodness for Molly, or she was sure she would have gone over the edge, and probably have don't something stupid. Thanks a bit to Charlie too; the pain had hardly been noticeable for the past day or so, and the feeling in her heart was like taking a dreamless sleep potion, instant relief for an overtaxed mind.

Hermione knew she had overreacted today, running out like that, but it had really hurt knowing she was probably just being used. It wasn't even Charlie's fault, she had made the decision that she wanted him, in any fashion he would let her, and for however long he wanted her. She just needed to guard her heart a little better.

About the fact he was leaving in 3 short weeks; she would live out all her fantasies about him and then say goodbye to him with her head held high. She would never let him know that her feelings exceeded affection and she would definitely not put her pride on the line, and ask him to stay. Hermione decided she was going to make this the best 3 weeks of her life… and his.

By the time she looked up, ready to go home, she noticed it the sun was setting and all the children were gone. Hermione got up quickly, knowing Molly would be home and was probably worrying about her; she was also eager to see Charlie. Hermione was going to apologise for storming off again, and hope he wasn't already sick of her childish ways. With that she turned on her heal, and with a crack, apparated away.

'I wonder where she is,' Molly said with a worried glance to the door, 'It's unlike her to be so late without an owl to say where she is.'

'I'm sure she's fine, mum, she's quite capable of looking after herself.' Charlie said, but he also looked at the door apprehensively, he was damned worried about her. He had tried to follow her, but she had apparated away before he could catch up to her. He had gone back into the restaurant to pay the bill and escort his idiot sister back to Godrics Hollow, yelling at her the whole time for upsetting Hermione. Ginny had apologised, and it was partly his fault too, for contributing to the scene they had made. They were both feeling guilty for making Hermione uncomfortable; they didn't blame her for running out.

It was now four hours later, and Charlie was frantic; what if something had happened to her. God, just the thought made him break out in cold sweat, but no, he was just overreacting; like he had just told his mum, she was very capable of looking after herself.

Just when he was about to get up, and start pacing, Hermione walked in. Charlie stared at her for a long moment, and she stared right back.

'Oh, there you are, my dear.' Molly began before Charlie interrupted violently, '_Where the hell have you been? Do you realised how worried we were about you?'_

Molly and Hermione just stared at him in shock. 'I... I'm sorry. I lost track of time.' Hermione said eyes wide. 'I'm sorry to have worried you both.'

Charlie could have kicked himself; all he wanted to do was say sorry for being such an arse at the restaurant, and he had gone ahead instead to scream at her. What was wrong with him?

'Not to worry, Hermione dear, Charlie is just being rude.' Molly said with a curious eye at her son, 'Are you hungry? We are just waiting for Arthur to come home and we can dig in.'

'Thanks, Mrs. Weasley.'

Charlie never said a word at the dinner table that night; he was too busy brooding into his plate, impatient to get Hermione alone, so that he could clear up this whole debacle. Mr and Mrs Weasley were glancing at him the whole time, wondering what had gotten into him. Hermione was just chatting normally, she hoped, as she was nervous to the predictable confrontation that was going to happen later. The greeting he gave her earlier on wasn't very encouraging.

Hermione climbed into her bed naked that night, needing every feminine wile available to her. She kept the lights on, she wanted him to see her, she didn't want to fight anymore; she wanted hard, sweaty sex while he was still available to her. What if she had messed up though and he wasn't going to come to her? Should she go to him? What if he told her it was a mistake in the first place, and that Ginny was right about everything? What then?

Hermione was starting to panic a little, thinking hard on what to do next. She started to sit up to go to him, when the door opened and Charlie walked in. He froze in his tracks when he saw her, when Hermione had sat up to go to him; the blanket had slipped to her waist, revealing her breasts to his eyes. Charlie's eyes slowly rose from her chest, to her eyes then back again. When his eyes and met hers, Hermione then knew she didn't have anything to worry about; Charlie still definitely wanted her, his eyes had told her so.

'I'm sorry about this afternoon.' Hermione began, but she stopped when he slowly started to stalk closer to her. He got to the foot of the bed, bent over and started to slowly tug the blanket lower, revealing her hips, and then the apex of her thighs. He glanced quickly up at her face before looking back at where he was revealing, 'Don't apologise. It was my and Ginny's fault.'

The blanket was now completely off her, and she shivered when he grabbed her bare ankle, slowly sliding up. 'No, I shouldn't have run off like that.'

'Damn right, you know how worried I was?' He was now crawling up her body, until he was straddling her, one knee on either side of her hips.

'I know. I'm sorry.' Hermione's eyes darkened when he scraped her nipple gently with his finger nail.

'Shh, me too.' With that said he ducked down, catching her lips with his own, kissing her deeply and completely. Hermione gasped, grabbing a handful of his hair, pulling gently, the other hand going down his chest trying desperately to get his shirt off. He chuckled against her mouth, sitting up and undoing the buttons down his shirt, revealing one inch of skin at a time. Hermione was watching hungrily touching as much of him as she could; his waist, his stomach, his Pecs, then sliding her hands down so it cupped his erection through his jeans. Charlie sucked in a breath, grinning down at her, amused by her impatience. Hermione caught the grin, and smiled back, her fingers curling around his belt buckle pulling it playfully. 'Want it.' She growled, and he chuckled. 'All in good time, my princess.' She watched as he slid his shirt over his shoulders and down his arms, revealing his powerful biceps and then his forearms, all lightly covered with light red hair. She wriggled out from between his legs, gathering her legs beneath her so she could kneel too, facing him. She ran her hands up his flat tummy, loving how it rippled as she did so, up over his Pecs, giving his nipples a light pinch, before roaming up and over his shoulders before twining them around his neck, bring them flush together, breast to chest. They were just looking into each other's eyes, enjoying the contact. He brought his lips down to hers, and they kissed for long minutes. He broke away first, glancing at the door. 'Where's you wand?'

Hermione kissed the line of his jaw, stopped by his ear nipping it gently, 'Bedside table. Why?'

Charlie reached for it, 'I'm going to fuck you 'til you scream, and I don't want my parents rushing in when you do.' He magically locked the door, and put silencing charm on the room and then magicked his pants off while he was at it, before putting her wand back. Hermione got even wetter at his words.

Still on his knees, Charlie grabbed her bottom- a cheek in each hand- and pulled her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist at his command, and he lowered her shoulders onto the bed, keeping her lower body elevated by the strength of his arms alone. 'Put me in.' He ordered, at the position he had her in; she had to reach and pull his erection down to meet her. The minute it was positioned at her entrance, he moved his hips slightly forward, easing the tip in, then slowly pushed his cock into her. This position let him rub his erection against the front wall of her canal and clitoris; he went very slowly so she could feel the delicious friction, only coming out half way every time.

He watched her face the whole time, his set in complete concentration and control. Her lids were lowered half way, as she watched him too, her mouth open and gasping at each thrust forward as it sent sparks through her clit and g-spot. She loved this pace, it was so smooth and lazy and it made her feel the slow build up of her orgasm in every detail, but she wanted to crash hard, and that wasn't going to happen unless he sped up. 'Charlie,' she gasped softly, 'More... please!' He slowly retreated, then slammed into her hard, his balls bouncing on her buttock, then retreated oh so slowly again, then repeating the violent entry. 'Like this?' He murmured.

'Oh... Oh God! That's amazing, Charlie.' After a few minutes of this, Hermione's head was thrashing on her pillow. 'More Charlie! Harder... faster!' Charlie sped up now ramming in her so hard the bed was rocking, his teeth gritting, and his thighs and arms straining. 'Charlie! Charlie! Charlie!' She screamed on every thrust, yelling her pleasure. 'Gonna come.' She whispered. 'Come with me, baby! I need you.'

Charlie felt his balls draw up, but he clenched his jaw, trying to hold back just a moment longer. He felt her inner muscles start to contract, milking his cock for his seed! And she did scream like he promised she would; that's when he let himself go with a yell of her name, feeling his come squirt right into her cervix, again and again and again. He collapsed on her, and felt her arms and legs draw him in close to her, still inside her. She was breathing hard in his ear, and he could still feel her, clenching lazily around his now tired and limp penis.

It took them a long time to recover but eventually he felt her stir. He rolled off her, pulling her in so, her head was on his chest.

'That was incredible.' He muttered softly.

'Mmm.'

'Hermione, I just thought of something. I didn't use the contraceptive spell.'

Hermione lifted her head and gave him a smile, 'Don't worry; I'm on a monthly potion.'

He ran a finger down her spine, feeling very content with the world right about now.

She took a deep breath and gathered her courage, 'So, we good? You're not angry about this afternoon anymore?'

'I never was. Actually, I felt like an arse for making you feel uncomfortable in the first place. Ginny said she was sorry too.'

'Oh…' Hermione didn't know what to say to that, so she decided to drop it, she wanted to know more about him. 'Charlie, what exactly do you do at the dragon reservation? What does your job involve anyway?' Hermione was looking up at his face, and she couldn't help but noticed how his face brightened at the mention of his work. She knew that he was passionate about it, and it made her a bit melancholy; he would never give his job up to move back, and she didn't want him to.

'All sorts of things; Dragons are extremely intelligent, but they are extremely territorial so they don't let you near them or their eggs. Most dragons that get rescued are injured from poachers or other dragons, and need immediate medical attention. So most of the time; we have to put sleeping potion in their food so we can attend to them.' Charlie went on to tell her all about his day to day goings on, all the triumphs, the problems, the hardships; the light in his eyes changing from sadness, at the loss of a baby dragon, to elation, because he managed to save a dying species. He answered all of Hermione's questions with eloquence Hermione never expected he was capable of. She loved the sound of his voice, it suddenly being one of her favourite sounds.

Charlie changed the topic of conversation then, asking the specifics of her job, and Hermione felt the excitement in her at telling him about her work. Hermione was a curse breaker for Gringotts; Bill happened to actually be her partner, and between the former head boy and girl, they made the best team in Gringotts history. Charlie was chuckling at his brother's expense when Hermione told him of a jinx hidden in a tomb under the ground, on the outskirts of Cairo. It had made hair grow out of Bill's ears, all the way to his elbows, and Hermione made him walk around for a full day until she took pity on him and reversed it. Bill hadn't realised Hermione knew the anti-jinx, and he had been pissed at her for the whole day before he'd found the humour in it.

That had reminded Charlie of all the pranks pulled between Bill and himself in school; he was just finishing up a story of how Charlie and his friends had managed to magic Bill's bed right in the middle of the great hall; when in the midst of giggles, Hermione lifted herself to straddle his hips. Hermione curly hair was in disarray, falling over her breasts and resting on her waist.

Charlie's hands stroked up the outside of her thighs, before resting on her hips; squeezing gently.

'I love your hair like this. It was pretty straight too, but I get hard for curls.' He grinned at her, and she smiled back resting her hands over his, guiding them up over her ribs, under her hair, and onto her breasts. He cupped them gently in his palms, fingers splayed upwards; he gently scissored her nipples between two fingers, rubbing softly. Hermione let out a breath of air, letting her hands drop to his stomach, resting there. She tilted her head back, staring at him over her nose while her hips moved, gently rubbing her kitty into his now very hard erection, while Charlie kept playing with her nipples, pinching and tugging. Hermione was breathing hard in her arousal as pleasure kept shooting from her nipple down her tummy, settling in the apex of her thighs. Charlie felt her getting wetter and wetter against him, so he slipped a hand down to gently cup her; he tickled her clitoris with his middle finger. Hermione's hips bucked violently in surprise, her nails digging into his sides. 'Slide up and straddle my head. I want to taste you.' Hermione crawled up his body until her knees hit the head board, which she grasped in her hands and lowered herself over his mouth. Charlie's hands on her hips held her steady, and he swiped his tongue from her hole to her little nub, then back again, he stuck his tongue as far inside of her as possible, inhaling her scent deep into his nose. Hermione moaned, her knuckles on the head board going white. 'Hmm, you taste so good, 'Mione. I'm going to mouth fuck you, until you come on my face.' She moaned again at his words. He really got to work then, swirling his tongue around, sucking hard on her nub; bringing her to the very brink, before stopping for a bit, bringing her down, then going again. He brought her to the edge so many times and back, that Hermione was clawing the wood, screaming; desperate for release. Charlie took pity on her, and when she reached the peak again, he didn't stop and Hermione came so hard, her vision blanked out for minutes as she frantically clenched and unclenched. She was sobbing gently by the time the pleasure started ebbing away. Charlie had moved her without her even noticing, cradling her until she recovered.

When Hermione finally became still, she lifted her head, weakly looking at him. Charlie's heart skipped a beat at her beautiful face; her brown eyes were swimming with unshed tears- but he knew that was a good thing- and her cheeks were flushed. He noticed bite marks on her bottom lip and the skin was broken; her tongue peaked out to swipe across it, trying to sooth it. Charlie's erection twitched, he was now in physical pain as his cock, if possible, got even harder. Hermione leaned down to kiss him, licking her essence of his mouth and chin, and then sucked gently on his bottom lip for a bit. Charlie's hands were trailing up and down her back, patiently waiting for her to make the next move; determined to go at her pace. Without breaking the kiss, she reached behind and under her for his length, moving it to her entrance. She let it rest there for a moment, savouring the anticipation; she broke the kiss, lips lingering so their gazes can meet. Hermione let the head come in, and inch by inch, she started sinking down on him.

When their pelvises met, she started grinding her hips back and forward, rubbing her clit against his pubic bone, pleasuring herself. Charlie's grip on her hips tightened, 'Jeez, Hermione, you look so fucking sexy!' She smirked at him under lowered lids. She sped up a little, feeling her orgasm building quickly as she was still sensitive from her previous climax. Hermione flung her head back when it hit her, thrusting her hips faster and faster, making Charlie marvel at the magnificent woman riding on top of him. He felt her contractions rounds his whole penis, but it wasn't enough to make him come yet. When she finally looked down at him, she bit her already bruised lip again.

'I've been selfish, haven't I?

'Hermione, please; I loved every god damned second of it. The look on your face, Merlin, it's become my biggest aphrodisiac.'

Hermione swooped down to give him a swift kiss before sitting up again. 'Why don't I take care of you now, my dragon?'

Before he could say a word, she started moving, bouncing up and down, squeezing her inner muscles as hard as she can. He was at his peak within moments before she stopped completely. His eyes met hers, and he realised it was revenge from exactly what he had done to her; he grinned, loving it.

She started up again, leaning back this time, resting her palms on his thighs, he could feel her long hair brushing his knees. She was surging her pelvis forward to meet his in loud smacks; his hips corkscrewing up, on every one of her down thrusts. He brought his thumb into play then, flicking her clit from side to side. Charlie could feel his balls drawing up and he knew he was close. 'Don't stop, baby!' He gasped, she nodded, to wrapped up in her own concentration; she did increase the pace though, so that they were frantically mating toward their end. 'Come for me, princess! I'm so close'

'Hold on, Charlie... please... not there yet!'

Charlie gritted his teeth, determined to do as she asked. He was furiously rubbing his thumb around, desperate for her now. A few minutes later, he gasped, 'Tell me when!' But it was unnecessary, he could already feel her squeezing him, and she was gasping hysterically. When he knew she was at the pinnacle, he started pounding into her violently, shooting his come into her with each thrust. His eyes were squeezed shut and he lost himself in one of the best orgasms he had ever experienced. He felt Hermione pull the covers over them both, and saw the lights go off behind his eyelids. He had just enough strength to pull her into his body, in their favourite cuddle position, before falling into sleep in an almost comatose state.

God, life was good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charlie felt a light kiss on his lips, and he smiled. He wound his strong forearm around her waist, pulling Hermione closer so that he could deepen the kiss. She pulled away and chuckled, 'Now don't start that again. I have to get to work.'

Charlie cracked his eyes open, seeing that she was indeed fully dressed. He tugged her so that she landed on his chest, 'I'm sure you have plenty of time.' Then he kissed her again. Their tongues dueled frantically, and she moaned as she ran her hands over his shoulders and into his hair. His hands were grabbing fists full of her robes, frantically pulling them up. Hermione broke the kiss again with a huff of frustration. 'I really have to go.' She kissed him swiftly, and quickly rolled off the bed before he could get hold of her again.

'I'll see you tonight, okay?'

Charlie was pouting like a little boy, 'I guess.'

'Keep that thought though, stud.' She winked cheekily at him and strode to the door. 'Oh, and you better get back to your own room before Molly finds out.' Hermione's hand had just touched the door handle, when he called her name.

'Yes?'

Charlie was sitting up on the head board, the sheets negligently flung over his hip, showing his beautiful chest and abdomen. Hermione's heart jumped into her throat with longing; Merlin, could she be happy with this wizard.

He was staring intently into her eyes, 'About tonight…'

Hermione frowned, 'What about tonight?'

'Can I take you out to dinner?'

Hermione's lips parted in surprise, 'Like a date?'

Charlie smiled at her, 'Yes.'

'Wouldn't your mother notice that you're suddenly taking me out to dinner?'

'Well, yes, but I think she would be thrilled to know I was taking you out honorably. As long as she doesn't find out that I'm fucking you silly. She would have a total sense of humor failure.' He said, jokingly.

Hermione giggled. 'Then yes, Charlie, I'd love to.'

'Good. Wear something sexy.'

Hermione rolled her eyes. The only reason she wore that outfit he first saw her in was because she knew he would be there, and it was the chance for him to see her other than the annoying book worm in frumpy clothing. She didn't mind wearing sexy clothes but it was very seldom she got the opportunity.

'Fine, see you tonight.' With that she smartly clicked the door behind her.

Hermione couldn't get much work done that day. She was sitting at her desk, blankly staring at the translations in front of her. He had asked her out. Did that mean he wasn't interested in keeping her his dirty little secret any longer? Was this actually an overture that he wanted to give them a chance?

She was over thinking things again, he was probably just hungry. Nobody liked home cooking all the time.

Her head fell onto the desk with a small thump. Why were men so adept at making girls mental? She kept getting flash back of the night before, and the smooth slide of flesh against flesh. She started getting wet, and huffed at herself in annoyance.

How could she still be horny after he woke her up five times last night to make love? How could she feel this all consuming need to feel his touch the whole time? She was quite sure he didn't feel like this, as he wasn't walking around the place with a constant boner, for pities sake.

'What's up with you?' asked Bill, who was lounging in the doorway.

Hermione head sprang up, and she grinned at him before arranging all the papers on her desk awkwardly.

'Nothing… just tired.'

'Oh. Do you wanna go catch some lunch, take a break?'

'Yeah, I think that's a good idea.' Anything to steer her mind in another direction.

Crap, he couldn't get up from the table. What the hell had that witch done to him? Charlie was in Diagon Alley trying to get all his errands done, when her face would pop in his head. Next thing he knew he was walking around with a boner.

He had to keep adjusting his parcel… um… package, crap that didn't sound decent either; his shopping bag, so that it was hiding his crotch. Charlie couldn't even hide it behind robes as he hated them. When working with dragons, he couldn't afford a long robe getting hooked by a massive claw or teeth. He preferred his jeans and t-shirt; it wasn't helping him now though.

He had decided to sit down for a coffee at the Leaky Cauldron, so that he wouldn't frighten small children away; that was half an hour ago and thing weren't looking up. Charlie snorted at his thought, looking up, indeed.

He was on his second coffee, when he saw Bill and Hermione walk in the doorway. They hadn't seen him yet, and this gave him a chance to see how they interacted.

Hermione looked distracted, but she was laughing at something Bill was saying. She nudged him in his ribs, and he playfully flung an arm around her shoulders. Charlie raised an eyebrow, if he didn't know that Bill was happily married, he would punch him in the face.

Charlie's small sadistic smile faded at that; why would he even care? It wasn't like him and Hermione were getting serious, he was leaving back to Romania in two and half more weeks. He shouldn't care if she was seeing other men, but damn it, he did. For the next two and a half more weeks, she was _his_ and no one else's. Charlie gritted his teeth in frustration.

Hermione seemed to feel eyes on her, and her eyes roamed over the other occupants around her, then finally landing on him. Her eyes lit up, and a smile broke her face as their eyes met; until she saw the expression on his face, then she just looked confused. Charlie rearranged his features quickly, which wasn't hard. He was just so happy to see her. Her smile returned, when his did.

She nudged Bill in the side again, motioning toward himself. Bill looked up, and he grinned when he saw Charlie. When they made their way to his table, Bill clapped Charlie on the back.

'How you doing, mate?'

Charlie's eyes were still glued to Hermione's, so he had to tear them away to reply.

'Awesome, thank you.' His eyes flicked quickly to Hermione's before settling on Bill's once more. 'What're you guys doing?'

'Hermione wasn't getting much work done, so I decided to take her out to lunch.' Bill said, 'Do you mind if we join you?'

Charlie motioned to the chairs, 'By all means.'

Once they were settled, Charlie's turned to Hermione, 'You couldn't get any work done? Why's that?'

To Charlie's fascination, a blush started spreading across her cheeks. 'Oh, no reason; just tired.' She looked pointedly at Charlie.

He gave her a naughty grin, 'I'm sure whatever the reason is, that it was worth it.'

Hermione pointed her nose in the air, 'Not really.'

Charlie gave a burst of laughter, and said he was sure she was lying.

Bill was looking from one to the other as they spoke, like he was watching tennis, enlightenment slowly dawning on his face. He decided to keep his own council for the moment, but he was going to definitely have a word with Charlie in private later.

Bill leaned back in his chair, waiting for them to finish and notice him again. He was apparently in for a long wait, as they kept bantering back and forth, and the heat sparking between them was going to singe his eyebrows.

Only when the waitress came to take their order, only then did Charlie and Hermione finally notice him again. Bill pretended like nothing happened but he really enjoyed the looks of chagrin on their faces. They obviously wanted to keep their arrangement a secret, and they were busy studying his face to see if he had caught on. Bill put on his serene face on and asked them whether or not they were ready to order. They both mumbled in the affirmative, and put their order in.

From then on, they were super attentive towards Bill, and Bill barely kept his amusement in check.

Once Bill's plate was empty, he put some money on the table, and got up to leave. 'I have a few things to do, and it really can't wait. I'll see you guys later.'

The minute Bill was out of sight; Charlie flung money onto the table and grabbed Hermione's hand.

The lunchtime rush was over, so no one noticed them as he dragged her into the men's bathroom. Charlie lightly shoved Hermione into one of the stalls, locking it behind him, and then pushed her back into the door. His mouth crashed into hers, making her moan. Their tongues were dueling frantically, and Charlie's hands were frantically undoing her robes, and then pulling her skirt up to her waist. Charlie pulled away, and started kissing along her jaw, then nipping at her earlobe. He tore her panties off, with one flick of his wrist, then without a by your leave, shoved two fingers deep inside of her. 'Jeez, you're already so wet.' He murmured huskily in her ear, 'Do you know how much I've been thinking about this today? Do you know how painfully hard I've been at the thought of being inside of you?' He twisted his fingers sharply inside of her and Hermione gasped in delight.

She was trying to get his jeans loose, but they were so tight because of his hard length, that it was nearly impossible. 'Help me, Charlie. I need you inside of me.' She said as softly as she could.

With a growl he abruptly pulled his fingers out of her, quickly undoing his jeans. The minute they slid to the floor, Hermione was on him. She hopped up, encircling her legs around his waist, balancing herself by wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Charlie chuckled darkly, 'Impatient minx.' It didn't stop him from guiding his cock to her entrance, and shoving it deeply into her. Charlie's breathe huffed out, 'Fuck… fuck. You feel so good.' He had to shove her against the wall in order to brace his legs. 'Hermione, Hermione.'

She was using her legs for leverage, pushing herself up when Charlie pulled out, and then letting herself fall when he impaled himself into her. Hermione was gasping with Charlie's every lunge, and he had to cover her mouth with his to keep the noise from escaping her.

The pressure was building in Hermione's abdomen, and she let her head fall back on the door, squeezing her eyes shut. She bit her lip, so she wouldn't make any noise. Her orgasm hit her, and she couldn't move anymore.

Charlie took over, holding her hips steady as he frantically pushed through her tightening muscles. Charlie grunted as he felt his own orgasm come onto him. 'Shit, Hermione!'

He was spilling inside of her now, again and again. It seemed to Charlie that it was going on forever, wave after glorious wave. His knees buckled under him, and he slid to his knees, clutching Hermione to him, so he wouldn't lose contact. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, breathing heavily.

Charlie was the first to recover, he brought his head up to look at Hermione. Her head was still bent back against the door, and her eyes were still closed. Little pants were escaping her mouth, and she was flushed.

'Hermione, look at me, sweetheart.' She weakly brought her head up to look at him, and her heart skipped a beat when her eyes met his very green ones. 'You okay?'

Hermione nodded, and leant forward to kiss him. 'Very okay. You?'

Charlie smiled, 'You kidding? It was amazing.' He wanted to kiss her all day, he thought, as their lips mated again.

Hermione felt Charlie twitch inside of her, and she pulled away with a rueful grin. 'Don't start that again. I need to get back to work, not that I'm going to be able to concentrate on anything after this.'

'Good, then don't go back. Call in sick. I can get us a room, and I'll make love to you for the rest of the day.'

Hermione moaned at the thought, but she shook her head. 'I can't. I'll see you tonight.'

Charlie kissed her forehead, took her by the hips and lifted her to her feet before getting up himself. He pulled up his jeans, redoing the buttons. With a wave of her wand, Hermione cleaned them both up.

'This was amazing. Thank you, Charlie.' She leaned up to give him another kiss, and without another word, left the bathroom.

Charlie stayed a few more minutes, trying in vain to grapple with his feelings. After their frantic mating just a minute ago, how can he still want her so much?

He needed to just get her out of his system, and then he can leave back to Romania without a backward glance. So what if this was the strongest he's ever felt about a woman, none had the capability to keep his attention longer than a couple of weeks?

He would fuck Hermione, every chance he could get and then that would be that.

With a nod to himself, he ran his fingers through his hair, and prepared to leave. He couldn't stop thinking about tonight and what he was going to do with her.

Just before he left something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was Hermione's shredded black lace panties.

Did he really do that? How the hell did he lose so much control, that he couldn't take off a simple pair of panties off without ripping them anymore?

He just shook his head at himself.

Hermione was preparing herself to apparate home, and like she told Charlie before she had left the bathroom, she hadn't been able to get much work done. Where was the famous Granger concentration when she needed it?

She promised herself that she was going to control her thoughts better in future.

Hermione popped into view outside of the Burrow, and made her way to the front door.

'Hi Molly.' Hermione said when she stepped into the kitchen.

'Hello dear. What do you want for dinner?' Hermione looked at her nervously, didn't Charlie explain?

'Um, Molly, Charlie's taking me out to dinner.'

Molly stopped what she was doing, and stared at her in apprehension.

'Why would he do that?'

'I guess because he wants to? We get along quite well, and you know… I consider him my friend.' When Molly didn't say anything, Hermione continued, 'It's all perfectly innocent, Molly.' She lied.

'If you say so, dear, I don't trust Charlie one bit. Loses his head over pretty women.'

'Yes, well, I don't think he would try that with me. I am a family friend after all.'

Molly tapped her chin with her finger as she thought about it. 'If anyone can change Charlie, it would be you, Hermione. Just don't fall for any of his tricks. He can be quite sneaky, you know.'

Hermione laughed, 'He's your son, Molly. How can you say such a thing?'

Molly laughed with her, 'It's because he's my son; I can say such a thing. Good luck though, honey. It's about time Charlie settles down.'

Hermione's face went red, 'Molly please; it's not like that.'

Molly walked out the kitchen with a vague, 'If you say so, dear.' Leaving Hermione to her embarrassment.

Hermione looked around absently, where was Charlie anyway? He must be in his room getting ready, which was what she should be doing.

She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom, getting her toiletries so she could hop into the shower.

Forty-five minutes later she was ready and waiting on her bed for Charlie to come. He said he would pick her up at her bedroom door; Hermione supposed it was some misplaced sense of chivalry, as they lived in the same house, and he couldn't pick her up properly. She shook her head at this silliness, but she had agreed nonetheless.

Hermione heard a knock on the door, and she got up to get it with a strong sense of excitement.

What she found on the other side, made her swallow very hard. Charlie was leaning negligently on the door frame, looking exceedingly sexy. He had his usual jeans and dragon skin boots on, but instead of a t-shirt, he was wearing a black shirt, which he had tucked into his jeans; it was accentuating his flat stomach to perfection. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, showing muscled forearms.

'What's under the cloak, Hermione?'

Hermione snapped out of it, and brought her eyes, which were ogling his body, up to his face. His green eyes were sparkling with amusement, completely aware that she was checking him out.

Charlie had been doing exactly the same thing; her make up was perfectly done, bringing out the gold in her eyes, and her hair was gloriously loose, and hanging in curls up to her waist. He was tempted to throw the whole evening out the window, and just push her, those few easy steps, back to her bed. Instead, he perused the rest of her which was covered in her cloak. That's odd, it wasn't that cold.

That was when he had asked her that question.

'Right now, Charlie, that isn't any of your business. You can take a look once we get to the restaurant. There's no way I need Molly catching an eyeful and knowing what we're up to.'

Charlie grinned, 'Yeah, I just told my mom I was taking you out, but she already knew. Didn't even warn me off, or anything; just told me to have fun. Pretty bizarre.'

Hermione didn't mention that Molly was hoping things would get more serious; she had a feeling he would get uncomfortable, and to be honest, she didn't want to pop her own bubble just yet. She wanted to go on pretending.

'Shall we go?' Was all she said.

'Certainly,' He gave her his hand to hold and escorted her downstairs. The minute they arrived at the kitchen though, he pulled away. Hermione tried not to feel hurt at this; she knew that it was for Molly's benefit.

When Molly saw them, all she did was see them to the door. 'Have fun, children.'

Both Charlie and Hermione gave her a funny look, but they walked out of the house with a 'Thank you' anyway.

The minute they were outside the wards, he gave her his arm so that they could apparate together.

They ended up on a street that Hermione didn't recognize. 'Where are we?'

'Surrey,'

'Oh.'

Charlie took Hermione's hand again, lacing their fingers together, and escorted her to a little Italian restaurant around the corner from where they had apparated.

'Oh, this is lovely.' She said, with a squeeze of her hand.

'I know. It's my favorite restaurant. Muggles really know their food.'

'Yes, they do.'

They walked in, and the friendly hostess walked in front of them, showing them to a table.

'May I take your coat, ma'am?'

'Sure, thanks.' The hostess slipped her cloak off her shoulders, and Charlie's jaw dropped. Hermione was wearing a stunning black pencil dress that came a few inches above mid-thigh. It had a leopard print bodice that pushed her breasts together to create nice cleavage; stopped right under her breasts and the rest going down was black. It was so tight that it left nothing to the imagination, but it was still extremely classy which suited Hermione completely.

Hermione took her seat, and looked up at Charlie in amusement. He was still standing there with his mouth open, staring at her. She cocked an eyebrow and he sat down abruptly.

He cleared his throat. 'You look… um… nice.' He said it with such a strained voice, that the understatement was more of a compliment, than any smooth comment would have been.

'Thanks.' Hermione said.

Charlie gave her a loopy grin that touched Hermione's heart. She never knew how goofy he could be until this moment. She really liked that.

Charlie ordered some wine, when the waiter asked for their drinks order.

They proceeded to talk about everything and everyone, laughing together, holding hands over the table top. They ordered their food, and drank more wine. By the time they were finished eating the bottle was nearly finished.

Hermione was getting giggly, as Charlie's jokes started getting naughtier and naughtier, and the wine was giving Hermione the courage to join in.

By the time the bill had arrived, they were both a little more than tipsy and Hermione's foot was teasing Charlie under the table. His hand shook as he handed the waiter back the bill, and wasted no time in grabbing Hermione's hand, and for the second time that day, dragged her out of the restaurant.

Hermione was laughing, as he dragged her around the corner and started kissing her roughly. She was enclosed in his arms kissing him back, when she felt the familiar pull of being apparated. They broke apart the minute they felt their feet hit solid ground.

They walked back to the Burrow, not touching. Hermione could feel Charlie's impatience next to her and she grinned.

They walked into the kitchen and Molly was there, reading a magazine at the table. Hermione and Charlie weren't fooled, they knew Molly was there to grill them. Charlie didn't give her a chance; he announced he was tired and left to go upstairs.

Hermione wasn't that lucky. Molly announced she was going to make tea, and that Hermione was going to have some. She sighed and sat down.

As Hermione has suspected, Molly proceeded to ask as many questions about her evening as possible.

Hermione told her that it was a normal dinner, that nothing untoward had happened, and that Charlie had been a perfect gentleman. It looked as if Molly was disappointed at this statement, and since she hadn't gotten what she wanted out of Hermione, she said she was going to bed.

Hermione sat where she was for a good ten minutes, listening to Molly potter around up stairs. She heard Molly's door close and she waited another five minutes. When Hermione deemed it safe to go up, she opened her door expecting Charlie to be there already. He wasn't, thank goodness, what if Molly stopped by his room to check on him, and found him instead in Hermione's room. The embarrassment would have been unbearable.

She was about to undo the zip at the side of her dress, when she heard, 'Don't you dare.' Charlie had opened the door silently, and was walking toward her. 'I've been fantasizing about taking that dress off the whole night.'

Hermione's hands dropped to her sides, and she smiled at him.

'It's going to be a leisurely night in store for you, Hermione. I'm going to explore every single inch of you.'

Charlie did exactly as he promised, and only until Hermione was begging for release, did he push himself into her. Hermione looped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly thrust in and out of her. He looked into her eyes the whole time, and every time Hermione's eyes slid just, he would admonish her to keep them open. His pace was delicious, but Hermione's body, which had been built up so spectacularly by Charlie, wanted more.

'Charlie, please.' She moaned.

Charlie was looking at her with a tender expression, 'Please what?' he whispered.

'Faster, please… oh god, please, harder!'

There bodies were flush together, so Charlie leaned up on his forearms, and got his knees up underneath him.

'How fast, Hermione?' He started increasing his speed but the thrusts were still relatively smooth. 'How hard?'

'Harder… Charlie, more.' She gasped, 'I want to feel you everywhere.'

He stopped completely, still inside of her. 'Charlie, no!'

'Don't worry, princess, I'm not done with you.'

Charlie sat up on his knees, widening his stance, and sitting up straight. He unwound Hermione's legs from his waist, taking an ankle in each hand and spreading her wide. He looked down between them, and saw them connected. All he could see was the base of his penis, as the rest was imbedded deep within her. He could see Hermione stretched out to accommodate him, and it turned him on even more. He stayed still a few more moments, enjoying the anticipation.

'Charlie, stop teasing me!'

Charlie tore his eyes away from them, and looked up into Hermione's face. Her eyes were half closed, glowing in desire, and she was panting softly.

He kept his strong hands wrapped around her ankles, pulling her as wide as she would go.

'Hold on, love, you're in for a rough ride.'

Hermione took him at his words, and reached up to grip the headboard.

'Show me, Charlie.'

He pulled out, almost to the tip, and slammed back hard, doing it again, faster and faster. His hip were pumping so furiously, that all Hermione could do was stay still, and enjoy the ride. The friction against the front of her wall was so intense that it started tingling; it was something she hadn't experienced before. That tingle, coupled with the furious rubbing of her clit, was about to tip her over, and it hadn't even been a minute since he first began. Hermione tried hard to keep the orgasm at bay, but it was almost impossible.

'Don't hold back, Hermione. Come for me!'

Hermione moaned long and hard as she came. Charlie was watching her face in fascination, deciding he would never get tired of that look.

Once her tremors started dying down, Charlie felt his balls draw up, and he shouted her name as he came deep inside of her, dropping Hermione's legs as his strength gave out.

Charlie gave himself a few minutes, and then looked up at Hermione. He chuckled, she was already fast asleep, and he was still inside of her.

He was still wide awake; positively energized. He checked the time; it was nearly one in the morning. He needed a drink and some isolation to think. He stood up and got dressed, taking the silence charm off the room and magically unlocking the door.

He knew there was firewhiskey in his dad's study; it seemed like the perfect time to partake of some.

He needed a game plan when it came to Hermione.

A/N- The next chapter will be the end of Hermione and Charlie's tale, plus an epilogue. If you feel that way inclined, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Please forgive me my grammatical errors. I need a BETA, so if anyone is interested, please PM me. Enjoy and if you want- review!**

Chapter 6

Before Hermione knew it, it was Friday. The last four day had been a blur; all that was clear to her was Charlie's beautiful green eyes, and exquisite love making. And it was love making, at least on Hermione's end.

She had, of course, been in love with Charlie for years now, but her love now was different... stronger. She could now touch and kiss him, show her affection and receive it in return. She loved him so much and it _almost_ felt like it was reciprocated, but how could it be? It had only been a week, a perfect week, but a week nonetheless. She had two more weeks to make him fall for her, and she knew she could do it. Hermione Granger could do anything once she put her mind to it.

Hermione's spine straightened; she wasn't going to fuck this up. She was going to do anything in her power to win Charlie's love, she had to.

The alternative was just too painful.

Hermione packed her stuff away, ready to go home. She was proud of herself; she had gotten all her work done today.

The infamous Hermione professionalism was back where it should be. It was not that she wasn't thinking about Charlie a lot, but now she was ruthlessly disciplined her thoughts.

Hermione stopped by Bill's office to say goodbye, but he asked her to sit down before she left.

Curious, she sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk, and waited for him to begin.

'I just finished my report on the excavation on that stupid tomb, and catalogued all the artefacts.'

Hermione tried to hide a smile but failed. Bill was still peeved about the practical joke a Pharaoh, dead for two-thousand years, had done to him, and since the incident refused to refer to the place as anything other than 'that stupid tomb'.

'Yes, me too,' Hermione said, after coughing into her hand.

'Good, because we have another assignment,' Bill said, glaring at her, knowing exactly why she was clearing her throat.

Hermione leaned forward, interested, 'What is it?'

'They discovered a cave in Peru with magical properties. They found a secret entrance at the back of it. They discovered a curse surrounding the whole thing, and they dare not touch it. They need us to open it for them, and check for other curses inside, before they can excavate.'

Hermione's eyes widened with excitement. 'Wow. Do they have any idea who did it?'

'None, but they suspect some sort of Mayan wizards. They cave looks like no one had entered it in over four-thousand years.'

Hermione just looked at him, her mouth dropping open, 'Do you realise what could be hidden behind that wall? The amount of history we could add to the wizarding world?'

Bill chuckled in amusement, 'Hermione, we supposed to be looking for treasure, not adding to the history books.'

Hermione looked exasperated, 'Details... The only reason I do this is to gain knowledge. I want to write books someday, and I'm just gathering as much information as I can. Finding the treasure is just to keep my bosses happy.'

'Well, you're very good at keeping them happy. You're the youngest Gringott employee to ever log in so much treasure. I'm lucky to have you as a partner; you make my job easy.'

Hermione blushed, 'Thanks Bill.'

Bill waved his hand, as if saying it was nothing. 'Anyway... we leave Tuesday; it shouldn't take more than four days, especially since it's you.'

Hermione's heart sank, four days? She was already on a short deadline when it came to Charlie. A lot can change in four days. Her face must've fallen too, because Bill gave her a sympathetic look. Hermione frowned, what would Bill know of Hermione's feelings?

'I know why you're upset, Hermione, but a break between you and Charlie will be beneficial.'

Hermione gasped in surprise. How did Bill know about Charlie and herself?

At the look on her face, Bill snorted in amusement, 'Oh, don't look so surprised. You guys are so obvious.' Bill and Fluer had been coming for dinner the last few days, and now Hermione knew why. Bill had obviously suspected them at Diagon Alley a few days before, and he wanted to observe some more.

'Besides, I know Charlie better than anybody, and that's why I'm telling you this, Hermione. I really think you stand a chance. He's never acted like this before with any other girl, and trust me... there's been a few.'

Hermione looked distressed, 'What do I do?' She whispered.

'Be yourself, and carry on with what you doing. And don't worry; four days away will make him crazy for you.' Bill chuckled in anticipation, 'I just wish I was there to see it.'

XXXXX

Hermione was surprised to find Charlie waiting outside Gringott's. He was leaning against one of the vast white pillars at the entrance, his powerful arms crossed over his chest. His eyes fixed to the door, but the minute he saw her, he straightened up and his face broke into a grin.

'Hi beautiful.'

'Hi,' she gave him a perplexed look, 'What're you doing here?'

Charlie wanted so badly to take her into his arms and kiss her, but they were in a public place.

'I'm waiting for you.'

'Oh.' Hermione stepped closer to him so that they were a half a meter apart, 'I would have seen you in a few minutes anyway.'

'Yes, well, I wanted to talk to you about something.' He fidgeted a bit; he looked really nervous.

Hermione smiled, and lightly touched his hand briefly with the tips of her fingers. 'What is it?'

'I wanted to know... that is to say... um, that...' He sighed frustrated, and began again, 'Look 'Mione, there's an emergency with one of the dragons back in Romania and I have to go. I've looked after her since she was a hatchling and I just don't feel comfortable letting someone else see to her.'

Hermione looked stricken, but she valiantly hid it. Was this it for them then, was she going to only have a week with this magnificent wizard and he was going leave without a backward glance?

Hermione gave him a small, sad smile. 'You're leaving for good?'

Charlie blinked at her, 'What no, just for the weekend.' He let out another frustrated huff, 'Hermione, what I'm trying to say... ask... is will you come with me?'

Hermione just blinked, 'What?'

Charlie smiled, and risked taking her hand, 'Will you spend the weekend with me?'

Hermione just gaped at him, 'In Romania?'

'Yes.'

"This weekend?'

Charlie fought the impulse to roll his eyes, 'Yes Hermione,'

Hermione seamed to snap out of it, realising she was acting like an idiot. 'Yes, Charlie, I would love to.'

Charlie grinned widely, 'Great. You better get home and pack.'

At that Hermione froze again, 'Um, Charlie, what am I telling Molly? Won't she find it suspicious that we're both gone for the weekend?'

'Of course she will, but she can't prove anything. Bill is covering for you. My mum knows I'm going to Romania for the weekend, but she thinks that you going to be staying with Bill. She thinks you're going shopping with Fleur this weekend.'

Hermione's eyes narrowed in contemplation, 'And when did you organise this with him?'

'Last night at dinner.'

Hermione huffed in annoyance, 'That no good evading piece of... I was in his office for half an hour and he didn't say anything.'

Charlie gave her an odd look, 'Yeah well, of course not. I wanted to ask you in person. Didn't want you thinking up some way to refuse now could I?

'Humph.'

Charlie laughed, 'You're really cute when you humph at me, you know.'

Hermione glared. Charlie kept laughing, 'I'll meet you at the Burrow borders at six-thirty, 'kay?

'Okay.' With a squeeze of her fingers, he let her go.

XXXXX

Hermione snuggled closer to Charlie in her bed back at the Burrow Sunday night; well she guessed it must be Monday morning already. She was listening to Charlie's deep breathing, not able to sleep. Her head was just too full from the events this weekend.

From the minute she had arrived via flu into his spacious hut in the Dragon reservation, it had been a veritable eye feast. He had insisted on checking on his dragon immediately, so he had grabbed her hand and dragged her to the enclosures. He told her to wait at the barrier, and he had run off to talk to another man close by.

She watched as he went into the pit/cave, and proceeded to speak sweet nothings to the dragon inside, obviously trying to put it at ease. It massive head swung round, and the dragon obviously recognised his voice because a ring of smoke came from its nose and it seemed to be purring.

The other wizard had breathed in relief stating that no one else had been able to go near it to fix its wing. And it wasn't eating so they couldn't sedate the beast with its food. Apparently it had accidently escaped, and panicked, trying to enter another dragon's enclosure, and it had territorially injured Charlie's dragon's wing.

Hermione hadn't been familiar of the dragons breed, but Charlie kept calling it Zara, but thinking back to her fourth year, when Harry had been entered in the Tri-wizard tournament, Zara kind of looked like a Chinese Fireball.

Charlie had been able to fix Zara's wing after about two hours of re-acquainting himself with her, and gaining her trust.

It was beautiful to watch, and to Hermione, it was a saddening thing. Charlie was obviously meant to do this; it was his calling, there was no space in his life for her.

Between showing Hermione around the reservation, taking her to the pub for lunch and introducing her to all the tamers, he was constantly drawing her back to his hut, where he made love to her for several hours, in every position, and on every surface. After insuring that Zara was alright, he spent the whole day on Sunday worshipping her.

When they packed their stuff quite late Sunday night to flu back to Bill's, it was with a heavy heart for Hermione. It had felt so good to be open with their relationship for once, and now they were going back to hiding it all again.

Coming back to herself, Hermione lightly stroked her fingers through his soft red chest hair. It had been a lovely weekend; Charlie had been everything she needed and more.

What would she do if things did get serious between them, and he asked her to move back to Romania with him? Would she go? What of her work? Her job was so satisfying, she didn't know if she would be able to give it up. But for Charlie, of course she would. She loved him more than her work. But Hermione wasn't the type of girl to do nothing. She had to have a purpose in life, and that meant that she would have to create an opportunity for herself.

Hermione sighed; she was getting way ahead of herself. Charlie had not intimated he even wanted something more between them. She had even told him this weekend that she was going to leave for four days for business and he had just grunted, seemingly unfazed.

She would just have to wait and see... and hope.

XXXXX

Hermione felt lips at the back of her neck, and she smiled. She gave a massive yawn, and stretched cat like, taking up the whole bed.

Charlie chuckled and took the opportunity to run his fingers down her tummy and cup her, resting his middle finger over her slit. He was lying on his side on his elbow, his head resting in his hand, watching her.

Hermione moaned appreciatively, running her fingers through his hair and drawing his lips down to hers. He kissed her gently, tenderly, running his tongue gently over the seam of her lips, and simultaneously parting her flesh from below. Charlie stroked lazy circles over her clit causing Hermione to grab hold of Charlie's hair, deepening the kiss. She planted her feet flat on the bed and thrust her hips into his hand, encouraging him to stroke harder. He grinned down at her, but refused to go any harder, preferring to build her up slowly, lazily. His fingers moved down to her opening, two fingers gently rimming her, before gently piecing her. Charlie started thrusting his fingers into her, continuing to stroke her nub with his thumb.

Hermione gasped, breaking the kiss, moaning loudly when a specific stroke skimmed over her clit. Her thighs started shaking, and Charlie knew that she was close. He quickly ducked under the covers and speared her with his tongue, whirling figure of eights around her clit. Hermione's hips rose off the bed, unable to stay still, causing Charlie to grasp her hips. With a few more, well timed strokes from his tongue, and a finger thrust into her; she began pulsing around him, moaning his name.

He waited for her tremors to fade, and moved to mount her. Hermione was still breathing heavily, feeling completely languid. Charlie started teasing her with his length at her opening, rubbing it against her. Hermione grabbed his buttocks, trying to get him to come into her.

Charlie rested himself at her entrance, savouring the anticipation. He lowered his mouth to hers giving her drugging kisses, his lips pulling deliciously against hers. Hermione groaned loving his lips on hers; she moved her hands from his arse and up his back and down again, touching as much as she can.

This seemed to please Charlie immensely because his tongue had thrust into her mouth, and simultaneously, in one smooth movement, his cock was fully imbedded in her.

Charlie gasped into Hermione's mouth, loving her tightness surrounding him, and began thrusting into her slowly, his tongue matching his hips. Hermione was writhing under him, her hips matching his in the dance as old as time. He broke this kiss, running his lips and tongue down her throat and chest, and latching onto her nipple. Hermione's hips involuntarily jerked upward sharply, making his cock seat itself firmly inside her, bumping her cervix. Charlie hissed in pleasure, biting down softly on Hermione's nipple, and then laving it lovingly in apology.

He lifted his head to look down at her face, his hips picking up speed, slamming into her. Hermione was holding her breath, concentrating hard on her oncoming climax.

_Knock knock._

Charlie froze inside of her, and their eyes met; Hermione in panic, and Charlie in mild amusement.

'Hermione dear, are you awake yet?'

It was Molly, and when she knocked again, it was obvious that she wasn't going anywhere. Hermione looked at Charlie again, pushing him out and off of her.

Hermione waved her hands around, 'Don't just lie there. Hide!'

Charlie chuckle, and did no such thing. He did, however, take his wand and cast a disillusion charm on himself. Hermione put her dressing gown on and warily cracked the door open a few inches.

'Morning Molly.'

Good morning, Hermione. Did you enjoy your weekend with Bill and Fleur?'

'Yes, thank you.' Hermione said awkwardly, guilty for having lied about where she had spent the weekend.

'Good. Charlie hasn't come back yet. When I went to go check on him, his bedroom was exactly how I left it.'

'Oh, well, I'm sure he will be back this morning sometime.'

'Yes, I'm sure. Aren't you supposed to be at work, Hermione?' Molly asked suspiciously. She was peering over Hermione's shoulder, obviously trying to catch a glimpse of her bedroom.

'No, I'm going to Peru tomorrow, and Gringotts always give a day off before a long trip. You know, to pack and that sort of thing.'

Oh, alright dear. Come down to breakfast when you're ready then.'

'Thanks Molly.' Hermione clicked the door shut, resting her forehead against the cool wood. She heard the door lock, and the silencing charm go back again. Charlie then grabbed her from behind, pushing her gently against the door.

'That was a close one.' He breathed in her ear, pulling her dressing gown down her shoulders and arms, and flung it away, leaving her naked again. He gripped her upper arms and steered her over to her desk in the corner, and bent her over it, until her chest was flat on the desk. 'I want you, Hermione.' Charlie said, resting his cock at her entrance, rubbing against it a bit.

Hermione moaned, spreading her arms wide and gripped the ends of the desk tightly. 'Want you to, Charlie. Make me yours, please.'

Charlie was stroking her back gently, but at that he gripped her hips, and lunged into her. The both gasped at the deep penetration. He started pumping into her viciously, the loud slapping of skin loud in their ears. Hermione let go of one side of the table, and reached down between her legs to touch herself, feeling where Charlie's massive cock was corkscrewing into her. Hermione furiously flicked her fingers against her clit, desperate for release.

'That's it, honey. Touch yourself.' Charlie took Hermione by the hair, and very gently pulled her up, so that her back was against his chest. Not stopping for a second his frenzied fucking. One of his big hands grasped one of her nipples, while the other one joined her hand between her legs, moving with hers, slipping through their combined essence.

'Come for me, Hermione. Scream my name.'

Hermione gritted her teeth, urging the hands faster over her clit, until she started to violently spasm around his cock. She moaned his name, gripping his penis so hard, that it drew him into her, to the hilt.

Charlie gasped in surprise, as his orgasm hit him before he could stop it. 'Fuck… fuck, Hermione.' He let go of her nipple, and wound his muscled forearm around her stomach, while the other hand still between Hermione's legs, rubbing. He thrust one last time, letting his come shoot deep inside of still spasming pussy.

They were both breathing heavily, his forearm holding her up. When Charlie was sure he could walk without collapsing, he picked her up. They both fell into the bed in exhaustion, both needing a couple of minutes to recover.

Hermione was lying on her stomach, her head to the side facing him, her hair in complete disarray across the pillow; Charlie on his side next to her. He tangled their fingers together, needing the contact and tenderly kissed her on the cheek.

'How does it keep getting better?' He asked bewildered.

Hermione opened her eyes, and grinned lazily at him, 'I don't know, but it makes you wonder how next time's going to be, doesn't it?'

Charlie chuckled, 'Absolutely.' He face seemed to sober, 'What time are you leaving tomorrow?'

Hermione studied his face, 'Five am'

'Oh, well then you better get packing.' And with that, he got up, dressed and was out the door in three minutes. Not looking or speaking to Hermione again.

XXXXX

What a bloody nightmare.

She missed him… a lot.

She was unsure of what kind of reception she was going to receive when she got home later that evening, but she hoped that it was better than when she had left.

After he had left her room so abruptly, she hadn't seen him again. She didn't know where he had gone but she was extremely hurt that he hadn't said goodbye.

What an arsehole.

The Peru expedition had been a fuck up, basically at the word 'go'. Her and Bill hadn't been able to crack the curse on the cave until the third day, and when they had opened the wall, there had been an antechamber, which they needed to break before they could proceed to the main chamber.

Now it was Sunday night.

Instead of the requisite four days, it had drawn out to six. She had sent an owl to Molly and Charlie informing them of this but had only gotten a reply from Molly.

She was ready to go home, and she so nervous her hands were slick with sweat causing her wand to slip out her fingers.

She said her goodbyes to the team, and with a wave of her wands, she disappeared.

XXXXX

Hermione walked into the kitchen, and was enveloped in a squishy hug from Molly. She returned it tightly, missing the baked cookies smell that came off of her.

'Hermione, I missed you so much, dear. You must be hungry; I know they don't feed you well when you go off on your excursions.'

'I missed you too, Molly and you're quite right. The food is awful.' It really wasn't but it made Molly feel good to know her cooking was the best.

'Good. Now tell me how it went.' Molly loved hearing about Hermione's adventure's and while Molly was making Hermione a delicious plate of chicken, roasted vegetable, rice and Yorkshire pudding, Hermione told her all about it.

After she was done speaking, Hermione shyly asked where Charlie was.

'I don't know, dear. He left this morning off to goodness knows where, and he hasn't yet returned.'

Hermione's face fell in disappointment, but Molly didn't notice, too busy cleaning up.

'So dear, only two days until your birthday party. You must be excited.'

They had all decided to have her birthday party on Tuesday as Wednesday was a wizarding bank holiday.

Hermione wasn't excited; she was scared for the time to go so fast. 'Really excited, thanks you again, Molly'

'You're welcome, Hermione.' Molly patted Hermione fondly on the arm.

'And thank you for dinner. It was excellent as usual. I'm really tired, so if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go to bed.'

'Yes, yes, of course. Go rest up now.'

With a heavy heart, Hermione climbed the stairs, and stepped into her room.

So fast, she didn't know what happened, Hermione was pinned against the door, and her mouth was being ravished. She gasped, grabbing onto Charlie's red hair, holding on and kissing him back.

With a growl, Charlie undressed her in record time, and only paused to free himself before he lifted her and impaled his cock deep inside of her.

She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, while he carried her over to the bed, following her down as her back hit the soft mattress and pumped his hips into hers.

'Oh Charlie.' She moaned, 'I've missed you.'

Charlie savagely kissed her, his hips a blur as he fucked her within an inch of her life. 'You too, Mione. Bloody missed you.'

As Hermione began to come, she realised this was the best homecoming she had ever had.

XXXXX

In the aftermath, Charlie held her tight against him, kissing her neck and face with light butterfly kisses.

'How did it go?' He murmured softly into her hair.

Hermione proceeded to tell him all about the problems her and Bill had encountered and the frustration that it had caused. He in turn told her what he had been doing since she had been gone. It turned out that he had been at the Ministry of Magic at the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures trying to get a permit to have fifty dragons transported to the Reservation in Romania; stating that it should come through in a few days.

They spoke about nothing and everything, just enjoying being together and touching each other. Hermione, though, needed to get something off her chest.

'You didn't say goodbye.' She stated, softly.

She felt Charlie stiffen next to her and held her breath, hoping she hadn't made a mistake by bringing it up.

When he didn't say anything, she sighed and made to get up. His arms tightened on her, not letting her.

'I'm sorry, Hermione. It was immature, I just don't like goodbyes. Hate them in fact.'

Hermione frowned, not liking that answer, 'Well you know what, Charlie? I don't give a shit. Imagine how I felt knowing you didn't care enough to at least give me a kiss and wish me luck.' She started struggling in his arms, 'Is that really it though? Don't you care? Am I just another fucking whole to fill?' She pushed his chest, just wanting to get away, but Charlie pinned her to the mattress with his body.

'Stop it, Hermione. You know that isn't true.'

'What is the truth then, Charlie, since I'm too damn stupid to know?'

Charlie was angry now, 'You know you aren't stupid, Hermione. You know I care about you.'

'Then why are you still keeping us a secret. If you had honourable intentions, Charlie, there would be no reason to hide. I love you, and I want to be with you for always. What do _you_ want?'

Hermione couldn't believe she had just said that, but she found that she didn't regret it. It was time to see where she stood with him. The expression on Charlie's face looked as if she had slapped him, and he was completely speechless.

After a minute of this, Charlie got up again to get dressed. 'I don't know what to say, Hermione.'

Hermione's heart cracked wide opened, and she hid a sob behind her hand and put her brave face on. 'If the obvious doesn't come to you, then I guess there's nothing more to say to one another.'

Charlie looked at her beautiful face and his chest hurt, and his tear ducts stung. He didn't want her in his life; he had said so to himself right from the beginning. He just wanted to move on.

With a nod at what she had said, he turned around and made for the door, just before he closed the door behind him, he turned his face so it was in profile and said, 'I have to get back to the Reservation. Happy birthday for Tuesday.' And then he was gone.

Hermione sobs tore at her; she pulled at her hair and scratched at her chest, the pain crippling her, so that if she died at that moment, she would welcome it with open arms.

She didn't come out of her room again.

XXXXX

Molly had to cancel the party for Tuesday night, as Hermione refused to come out of her bedroom. Molly had a really good idea at what was going on, and she was furious with Charlie.

Wednesday night came around. Molly and Arthur and been enjoying time together, reading in the living room, when Molly saw Hermione in the doorway. She was looking terrible, but was wearing a thick travelling cloak.

'What's going on Hermione?'

'Molly, Arthur.' She nodded at both of them, not moving away from the doorway, 'I want to thank you sincerely for your hospitality. You were there when I most needed a friend, and parents. What you gave me helped me heal. Thank you so much.' Hermione started to tear up, and it broke Molly's heart, tears coming from her own eyes. 'My parents had a second home in Darlington, and I'm taking a month's leave to go there. I'm so sorry I'm putting this on you so suddenly but I really need to get away for a couple of weeks.'

Molly understood and she got up to squeeze her hand, 'Of course, Hermione. When you come back you will feel better.'

'Thank you Molly but when I come back I'm going to start looking for a flat. I need to stand on my own two feet.'

Molly gasped, 'It really isn't necessary, Hermione.'

'I know, but it's what I need to do.'

Arthur had watched this silently from the settee, but also stood up to go to her. 'We will miss you, Hermione but you will always be welcome here. I hope you know that.'

Hermione's face were streaked through with tears when she looked at him, 'Thank you so much, both of you.' Hermione turned away then, too much a coward to look back.

XXXXX

Charlie was sitting in the dark; the only light was from fireplace in front of him. He was sitting alone in his hut; it was a Friday night. A bottle of firewhiskey was dangling from his fingers, three-quarters already finished. He had been like this since Sunday night, only stopping to do his rounds; snapping at anyone unfortunate to come across his path, before coming back here, another bottle in hand.

He was staring into the fire, images flashing across his mind before he would try and wipe it away with another swig from his bottle.

_Beautiful curly hair, tangled around his fingers. _Drink

_Eyes narrowed in desire and… love. _Another swig.

_Her body writhing under his, nails scratching down his back. _Charlie groaned, tipping the whole damn thing back, hoping for oblivion.

He felt a nail run down his arm, and he jumped, looking up. Vanessa was looking down at him, pity in her eyes. She had been an old flame but also a friend; he could barely look at her, Hermione's face always in the way.

'What's been up with you, Charlie? You haven't been the same since you came back.'

Charlie just grunted, ignoring her completely.

'Is it that Hermione girl, the one that you introduced me to? You looked so in love and happy. What did you do?'

Charlie glared at her, 'It's none of your business.'

'You're wrong, Charlie.' Vanessa was angry now. 'The interns flinch when you come near them, you've been making everyone's life here hell, and above all else, you're my friend, Charlie, and I don't like to see you in pain.'

Charlie rubbed a hand over his face, 'I know, I'm sorry, it's just I can't stop thinking about her.'

Vanessa ran a hand through his hair, 'You love her.'

Charlie froze, and groaned into his hand. What a fucking idiot he's been. Of course he loved her. He realised he loved her more than anything, and she had told him she loved him too. His heart sank, she had opened herself to him, gave him her heart and he had thrown it right in her face. He wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see him again.

He had to try though; he couldn't carry on like this. The pain was just too much.

He answered Vanessa, 'I love her.'

Vanessa smiled, relieved, 'Then go get her.'

Charlie looked at her with desperate eyes, 'She might not forgive me.'

She nodded in understanding, 'She will. She loves you.'

Charlie got up quickly, but the whiskey now hit him square between the eyes, and he fell back in the chair, starting to pass out.

'Tomorrow,' He mumbled, 'will go get her tomorrow.'

XXXXX

Hermione was sitting in the tiny garden of the flat in Darlington. It was freezing cold, but she didn't seem to feel it. She didn't seem to feel anything but pain.

How was it possible to feel so bad?

She knew she needed this time alone to come to terms with Charlie's rejection, but the loneliness was getting to her. She clutched at her heart, feeling the pain shoot through it again. She was tired, so tired.

She lay back in the grass and brought her knees up to her chest and curling her arms around them. It was Sunday today, a day of rest; it's exactly what she needed. She closed her eyes, dozing off.

She was rudely awakened by someone shaking her, and calling her name. She opened her eyes to see a shock of red hair and Charlie's face. She squeezed her eyes shut again, knowing she was dreaming. She always dreamed of him.

'Hermione, Hermione. Are you alright? Please honey, wake up.'

She seemed to come to her senses and she sat upright in a second. 'Charlie!' She gasped in surprise, in pleasure. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly to her. He was stroking her hair while she was crying. That was until Hermione remembered what he had done and pushed away from him. She saw his face, and just saw red. Charlie never even saw the slap coming.

'Get out!' Hermione screamed, 'Get away from me! I never want to see you. Never!' She was sobbing hard, hitting him in the chest with every word. 'How dare you show your face?'

Charlie grasped her hands in his; trying to control her, soothe her. 'Please Hermione. I'm sorry. Please…'

'NO!' She yelled, struggling with all her might. 'I hate you, I hate you!'

There was tears coming out of Charlie's eyes now, and he couldn't help but draw her into his arms again. 'Forgive me, Hermione. Please, I'll do anything… anything.' Hermione stopped struggling, realising it was futile, crying hard into his shoulder. Charlie kept whispering words to her, rocking her gently back and forth.

Hermione felt her tears dry up, and she lifted her head. She pushed gently against him, wanting him to let her go. When he did, she stepped a few paces back and looked at him with dry but very red eyes. 'I'm okay now, Charlie. I'm asking you to leave. Please.'

Charlie was staring at her like he didn't hear her, not wanting to hear her. 'I bought you something, Hermione. It was the first thing I did when I got back.' He dug into his pocket and drew out a tiny box. Hermione gasped at seeing it, knowing what it was. Tears started running down her cheeks again as he stepped forward and took her hand, she was too stunned to pull away. 'Hermione, I love you. I love you so much I ache with it. I have since our first time together. I realised it recently but I was too stupid back then to grab you with both hands and never let go. I'm hoping to do that now, if you will let me.'

Charlie fell to his knees in front of her, emotion blocking his voice. 'Marry me, Hermione. I love you. Please say you'll be mine.'

Hermione looked down into his face, and knew that she could never, _not_ forgive him. She loved him so much and she would forgive him anything. He was offering her something she could never refuse- him and his love.

She fell into his arms, burying her face in his neck, and whispered, 'Yes Charlie. I love you too… so much.' He breathed a sigh of relief, and brought her chin up so that he could kiss her.

He was never letting go.


	7. Epilogue

Hermione and Charlie were lying on a thick rug in front of the fire at his hut in Romania. It was past midnight, but Charlie couldn't sleep. He was too busy watching the beautiful witch who was fast asleep against him.

They had been married for exactly one day.

Charlie looked back on the events that had occurred when he came back for Hermione. He had immediately flooed to the Burrow, but found- after ducking a very nasty frying pan to the head, courtesy of Molly- that Hermione wasn't there. His mum had refused to tell him where she was, screaming at the top of her lungs at him, not giving him a chance to get two word in edgewise.

It was a very loud bang from Bill's wand that had gotten order instilled in the kitchen.

'You hurt her, Charlie. If I tell you where she is, what are your intentions?' Bill had said.

That was when Charlie had pulled out the engagement ring to show them. His mum had burst into tears, asking why he hadn't said so sooner. Charlie didn't mention that there had obviously been no opportunity to, and had just asked Bill calmly as to where Hermione was.

After he had gotten a thump on the back, Bill gave Charlie the address and wished him luck.

After the scene with Hermione, everything had gotten a lot smoother. Charlie had pushed for a very short engagement, not wanting to give Hermione time to change her mind. Not that she had, Charlie thought fondly, stroking a hand down her curly hair, she had been blissfully happy, and Charlie had tried his best to make it up to her. He never wanted to see her in pain again.

Charlie had offered to give up his job to come live in England with her, but Hermione had point blank refused. She had said that his job was much more important to him than Hermione's job was to her, so they had agreed that she would move to Romania with him.

In the weeks before the wedding, she had gone to her boss at Gringott's and explained the situation and had tendered her resignation. The goblin had given her another option. There was, of course, a Gringott's branch in the Capital city _Bucharest__ and the tiny Goblin had asked her if she wouldn't be researcher instead of a curse breaker._

_This was what Hermione was best at, and so she had accepted. __Knowing a researcher will get her to her goal much faster._

Their wedding had been small, only family and friends had attended, and so in the tiny chapel in Ottery St. Catchpole, Hermione Granger became Mrs. Charlie Weasley.

Charlie had wanted to take Hermione on a honeymoon to somewhere exotic but she said she preferred being here, where they had been at their happiest for a while.

Charlie stroked her hair again, going down her side and rested on her belly. He wondered how long she wanted to wait before having babies. He wanted her baby badly, hoping their first would be a girl.

Hermione stirred under his hands, and turned her head to look sleepily up at him. 'Why are you still awake?' She asked softly.

'I was wondering when we were going to have a baby.'

Hermione's face became serious, and maybe a tiny bit nervous. 'You don't want to wait?'

Charlie was rubbing circles on her tummy now, shrugging. 'I don't mind. I'll wait until you're ready.'

Hermione stroked his face tenderly, 'What if we didn't wait. What if I was pregnant now?'

Charlie sat up abruptly, 'You're pregnant now?'

Hermione wouldn't look at him, 'I found out the day before the wedding. I don't know how it had happened. I had been so careful.' She stared into his eyes, 'Are you happy?'

With a whoop and a swift kiss to Hermione's lips, he said, 'Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic. How far along are you?'

Hermione laughed with him, relieved. 'A month, give or take.'

Charlie's was still grinning goofily, 'Do you think it's a boy or a girl.'

Hermione touched his hand over her belly. 'A boy…'

'Well I know its going to be a little girl.'

Hermione laughed, 'Well I think we will just have to wait and see.'

Charlie bent down to kiss her. Their lips met in a passionate kiss that made Hermione's legs squeeze together.

She was just so damn happy, and she got to keep him. Her sexy dragon tamer was hers forever.

'I love you, Charlie.' She murmured against his mouth.

'I love you too. I will love you forever.' He echoed her thoughts from a few moments ago.

And you know what? He did.

**Author Note: Thank you so much for reading, your reviews has been awesome, Especially Starcresentmoon, CocoRocks, soulsistersinaslan, IGOTEAMEDWARD.**

**This is dedicated to my number one fan, Zoe and to you, my readers.**

**If you would like to see images for this fic got to: s1183. photobucket. com/ albums/ x466/ LadyStiff/ She%20Couldnt%20Believe%20It/**

**Please remove the spaces or go to my profile and click on the link for easier access.  
><strong>


End file.
